


爱情魔药的使用指南/The Way to Love

by fragrans1984



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), 陰陽師 | Onmyoji (Video Game)
Genre: D&D Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Love Story, M/M, NC17, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 冒险者博雅接到了新的委托：陪一位法师去寻找草药，用来炼制——爱情魔药。*阴阳师手游向同人，博雅×晴明，西方奇幻AU*本文是送给LOFTER@hnyjiy 的生日礼物❤️*寿星指定主题：欢喜冤家*文内设定大致基于DND世界观*已完结，谢谢阅读*This is a fanic work of Onmyoji (Video Game).*Hiromasa is top, Seimei is bottom.*This work has already finished.Thanks for reading.*This is a Fanic Work that base on the Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game) .*This work is completed.Thanks for reading.





	1. 一场冒险

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……我想最好能跟你们同行，一路上也有个照应。”

当博雅喝完了杯中最后的酒，他掏出几枚银币放在桌上，拿起自己身侧那个深约4尺的次元袋*走了出去，红色刘海的年轻人将布袋搭在肩上，慢悠悠地朝酒馆外镇子广场上的布告栏走去，他单手挎着布袋，步子带着酒足饭饱后的闲适，如果有人见到这个古铜色皮肤黑红色头发的小伙子，一般也只当他是个从费伦东部卡拉图地区一路往西进发，想要去这世界上的其他地方碰碰运气的人族青年罢了，而若是遇上学识渊博的精灵或者见习的法师，则在听了这个小伙子姓在前名在后的拼写法，看到他比起费伦中部或是西北部地区的人族稍扁平的五官后，则会好奇地问一句“莫非你是来自于受国*的吗？”

当然，绝大部分路上来来往往的矮人、精灵、侏儒们，则并不会关心一个普通的人族青年——毕竟这年头在费伦的土地上，人族的数量比大家发誓时说出来的“以善神的名义！”的次数还要多，并没有多少人会特意留心这个红眼的人族青年，除非是老道的盗贼，则会敏锐地注意到青年人背后的包裹看似陈旧又窄小，但实则是个价值不菲，能收纳远比看上去的物品多的次元袋，而这位年轻人衣饰华贵，显然是个不错的下手目标。

黑红头发的年轻人来到布告栏前，他分开熙熙攘攘的人群想要看一看有什么不耗时的委托，并不急需现金的他对于需要多人组队，又费时费力可能存在生命危险的高价委托并不感兴趣，红色的眼睛一路从布告栏的上方扫下去。

被身后同样在寻找委托的冒险者推搡的年轻人下意识地稍移开了两步，紧接着他的眼角余光捕捉到一片粉色的衣袖。

博雅转过头去，恰好衣袖的主人回过头来，抱起地上一只看似宠物的白狗，两人四目相对，博雅浑身一颤。

那是一双比起年轻人的红色双眼稍浅，但同样带着暖意的棕红色眼睛，而眼睛的主人则是一个看外表同样应该是来自卡拉图地区的黑发少女。她双手抱着白狗，正和身侧的一个蓝衣的青年有说有笑，那蓝衣青年半侧过脸，博雅只看得清他披在背后的银发。

“请等一等！”离家游历四方的青年下意识地推开人群跑了过去。

\---------------------------------------------------------

“源先生，很抱歉，我对你没有一点印象，我想我应该不是你口中的‘妹妹神乐’……”黑发的少女面带疑惑地看着红发青年，轻轻地摇了摇头，她身边立着的白狗则眼神戒备地盯着青年，仿佛只要少女一声令下，就扑上去把这青年挠个花脸。

手持受国最常见的折扇，看上去像是人族，但稀少的发色和比起一般人来说略显尖细的耳朵暴露了其血统的蓝衣青年闻言，上前一步看似发话实则不着痕迹地隔开了博雅和少女：“这位先生，‘神乐’在卡拉图地区不算是个稀少的名字，或许神乐只是和你那位失踪的妹妹恰好重名罢了，而且刚才你也说令妹失踪是在五年前，对于人族来说，五年间的变化可不小，你——”

博雅一听这蓝眼青年的话，心里越发急躁起来。他出身与卡拉图地区受国的豪族，家境优渥，本可以无忧无虑地像个同龄人那样接受教育，等到父亲年迈后继承家门，做个受人尊敬的贵族老爷，但是在5年前他唯一的妹妹诡异地走失后，还是少年的他一直为此事流露出的诡谲和父母的缄口不言而苦恼，终于在2年前按捺不住，在叮嘱了弟弟们一番后，给父母留下书信，离家出走做了个冒险者。

博雅离开时带走的金钱终究是有限的，好在身为贵族，他从小接受的不止是文化上的教养，还有武艺上的锻炼，他索性选择做个战士，不时接点委托，一边游历卡拉图地区一边寻找失踪的妹妹。

他在这两年下来已经几乎游历遍了整个受国，如今是打算赶回王城探视一番父母，再度出发向西探索。

两年的游历使得博雅增长了不少见闻和实战技巧，但是他对于妹妹的消息却一无所知，倒不如说是从街头巷尾或是贵族的宴会中，听到的关于本家的讥诮更多——那些王城中的贵族们对博雅的姓氏源流——他的本家颇有微词，他们谈论本家的新家主罕见的天赋以及对于魔法的精进，有个别贵族议论家主年纪轻轻便超越前代，而使用的魔法也非常见的类型，据闻其亦不信仰常见的善神，或许其并非表面上宣称的那样，是个精通魔法的法师，而是涉及了诡秘的邪术师。

但这些议论终究离博雅很遥远——他家早已从本家中分流出来数代，他对于本家家主的了解并不比其他贵族多多少，除了每年的大节，他也并没有见到家主的机会。更何况博雅可以称得上是个离经叛道的新一代——他的父母觉得挥舞武器砍杀有损形象，希望继承家门的长子做个老派一点的绅士：虔诚地信仰一尊善神，修行光明的魔法，做个正派的牧师；又或者发挥聪明的头脑，去浩瀚的典籍里寻觅咒文的真实，做个优雅的法师；最不济也不应辱没家族传承的，运用血脉中潜藏的魔力，去做个术士。

但博雅在埋首于古卷后发现自己对战斗更有兴趣，因而不顾父母反对，拿起弓箭做了战士。

他在卡拉图游历的两年中，吃过不少苦头，但却愈发庆幸自己当初的决定：行走在外没有千日防贼的道理，一个“看上去就不太好惹的战士”外表比起“老实的法师”为他免去了许多有形或无形的麻烦。

博雅听到蓝衣青年的话，忍不住端详起对方来，这人看装束就像个法师，仪表俊朗清逸，仪态间带有精灵的优雅，微红的眼角却又有着属于人类的热情，顾盼间含情脉脉——但是当这一切出现在他和这名疑似博雅妹妹的女孩身上时，可让博雅觉得不那么赏心悦目。

“咳，我们还要去招募同伴，如果您没有别的事，我们就先告辞了。”蓝衣青年挡在博雅和神乐之间。

博雅瞥一眼广场上来来往往的人群，又看看那肖似自己亲妹妹的女孩手里的卷轴，心知对方说得在理，若再度纠缠下去也是无果。但不知怎么地，他一对上女孩那双琥珀般的眼睛，心头便浮现出说不清道不明的认同感，令他不愿意就此放弃。

博雅灵机一动，问道：“我看你俩似乎都是使用魔法的职业，不知道是承接了什么样的委托？我是个主修弓箭的战士，对于其他的常见武器也都能使得来，还会几手法术，正巧我也想要赚点外快，不如……”

他话说完便见到女孩用将信将疑的眼神看着他，博雅原本也是沉得住气的，但是对上女孩这样的表情便不由得慌了，他解下背后的次元袋想向两人展示里面的武器，却被伸到口袋前的手制止了。

博雅抬头，对上了那双湛蓝的眼睛：“我们只是想去距离这儿不远的晨雾峡谷寻找几种草药，当天便可以来回，半路上除了山贼之流也不会有太大危险，因此报酬上……”

“报酬好商量。”博雅一口答应下来，朝女孩伸出手，“神乐，具体的委托能让我看看吗？”

\--------------------------------------------

今日风和日丽，是个晴朗的天气又没有炙热的阳光，对于赶路的冒险者来说是再舒服不过了。

名为神乐的女孩是寡言少语之人，亦或是对于他这样不请自来算是强加进的队友难以相信，一路上只对博雅的搭话报以一些礼貌但是简短的回答，还不如同行的法师晴明说的句子多。

博雅亦知自己方才举动看着就有些“亦有所图”，为了不惊扰女孩，只好跟法师或是那只法师的宠物白狗说说话。

“我打算跟你们完成这趟委托后回王都的家里一趟，看望我久别的父母，也不知道国王大街道旁的枫叶红了吗？”他有意无意地说着一些家乡旧事，留心着女孩的反应。

女孩偶尔抬眸看他几眼，旋即又快速地别开视线。

反而是大法师接话了：“我们也不在这个小镇上居住，只是接到了委托才从王城出来，中午时打算在镇上歇脚，恰好就和你遇上了。”一旁的白狗则补充道：“是啦，晴明大人可是王都最厉害的法师，在信仰知识女神艾欧恩的法师中无人不知无人不晓。”

博雅听着那只白狗的一连串高帽，心里想起方才看到的委托内容，不由得半信半疑：那并不是常见的赏金布告，而是一位贵妇人的手札，上面用哀婉的语言描述了委托者不安、急躁、祈求“王都最厉害的法师伸出援手”的心情——但在博雅看来就是个“丈夫变心”的家里长短。他刚才听银发的法师介绍，说此行是要去晨雾山谷寻觅紫靫草炼制秘药。若是换了寻常的莽夫，定然不晓得这法师是打着什么主意，博雅却因为出身贵族，自小有的没的书看了不少，知道紫靫草是丰饶和爱之女神阿斯塔蒂的几种代表物之一，在费伦大陆上往西的许多人类城邦中，信仰阿斯塔蒂者亦不在少数。

博雅不晓得多少药剂学的知识，但只觉得这法师不钻研魔法，而是打算使用炼制的秘药来达成任务，竟不像个法师而像是药房的学徒，因此不免对白狗的话将信将疑——不要说“王都最厉害的法师”怎么会连这种家里长短的鸡零狗碎委托都管，就说哪怕退一万步，真的管起这些鸡毛蒜皮，为何不是从费伦东部人们普遍信仰的神祗上着手，譬如迦摩之类，而是舍近求远要寻找紫靫草，藉由在费伦西境上才有更多信众的神明的魔力来完成委托呢？

似乎是看出了博雅的疑问，名为晴明的法师微微一笑：“我们也不只是寻找紫靫草而已，还有其他几种草药是我所需的，在王城周边没有生长，所以只好亲自往晨雾山谷跑一趟。”

一旁的神乐也抬起头来，对着晴明笑道：“晴明许诺了要教我辨识草药，所以我们就出了这趟远门，这几天天气也好，就当是出门散心了。”

博雅极力控制自己脸上的表情，愈发觉得刚才自己倒贴要加入这只比起冒险更像是春游的队伍的决定正确极了——一个十二三岁的少女和一个没有血缘关系的成年男性同居，还态度亲昵，任凭谁看了不在心里嘀咕几声呢？更何况这个少女肖似自己失踪多年的亲妹妹……

世上的亲大舅子见了妹夫也没有几个有好脸色的，更何况博雅的情况还要再差点：疑似妹妹者年纪还小，这成年男人又是看似温柔谦让，实则教人捉摸不透的，愈发让博雅忧心忡忡。

战士想也不想就插进两人中间，装作无意地问：“你们俩一个是法师，一个是术士，虽然说都是操控魔法的人，但是前者基于学习和锻炼，后者更多源于天赋，若是晴明教你的话，会不会重点有所偏差呢——”

博雅还没说完，就见到神乐脸上浮现出不认同的神情，他心里“咯噔”一下，更加清楚地认识到在少女心中这成年的法师分量不轻，但还没等神乐开口，博雅就听到道旁的草丛里传来隐隐的脚步声和悉悉索索的草叶拂动的声音。

博雅顾不得其他，一把将神乐拉到自己背后，低喝一声：“小心！”

话音刚落，草丛里就猛地钻出一只巨兽来，四蹄踏地，两只眼睛冒出带着杀气的红光，一对金属般坚硬的獠牙上血迹斑斑，正是一只——

巨大的魔猪。

那只足有3人高的魔猪身上皮开肉绽，鼻孔里喷出一阵又一阵臭气，猛地朝人群冲过来，博雅一把将背后的神乐推开，翻身一跳上了行道树，抽出背后别着的箭矢张弓一射——

箭头上铭刻了破魔符文的箭矢裹挟着风雷之力，不偏不倚正中魔猪的眼睛，魔猪一声怒号疾冲两步，重重地撞断了一颗道旁树后倒在地上。

博雅跳下树，这才注意到晴明早已把神乐拉到一旁，两人面前的空气有着些许的扭曲，让博雅仿佛是隔着一层蒸汽看人似的，显然是法师在刚才张开了结界。

博雅见倒地魔猪虽然被贯穿了大脑，但腿还在不住地抽搐着，正当他拔出腰间的砍刀要给这只猪一个痛快时，突然听到法师的疾呼：“小心！”

博雅下意识地低头一个打滚躲过脑后骤起的疾风，与此同时双手运劲将锋利的刀口向上一送——

只听得“嘶”的一声，锐利的刀锋划开皮肉的声音就好似绸缎撕裂，腥臭的兽血扑头盖脸浇了博雅一身，他下意识往后一跃，在传来“砰”的一声重物落地的声音后才望向声源。

只见一头被刀划开腹部，肠子流了一地的魔猪倒在地上哀嚎，这头魔猪比起方才那头小了点，但相同的是均为公猪，外阴膨胀发红，前端还湿漉漉的，显然是正在发情的模样。

博雅瞥见神乐站在晴明身后，一脸好奇兼带担忧地朝这边望过来，一时间战士顾不得擦去脸上的血，连忙挪了两步试图阻挡少女的视线。

博雅甫动，脑门上就落下来一阵清凉的水雾，将他浑身上下的猪血冲刷干净。博雅对着使用完清洁咒的法师点头致谢，以眼神暗示对方看向公猪的外阴。

法师的视线落了下来，皱起眉头，博雅知道对方产生了跟自己同样的疑问：现在已经是深秋，早就不是野兽发情的春季，这两只魔猪死前却显然是在因为争夺雌兽而搏斗……

“这很反常。”博雅听见法师的声音，他还来不及回答，道旁又传来悉悉索索的声音，这次是人的脚步声。

三人一起回过头去，只见到一位黑发白斗篷的成年女子小跑过来，手上的法杖发出叮当的铃铛声，面带关切：“各位没事吧？”

“我们没事，”晴明先开了口，“只是吃了一惊，这里距离晨雾山谷很近，按理来说不是魔猪喜欢的栖息地，但——”

那名黑发女性听到“晨雾山谷”后便摇了摇头，带着惋惜说道：“我刚从那儿过来。”

“你们是想要去采草药的是吗，法师晴明？”那名女性朝博雅的新队友们点头致意，显然彼此间是熟识的，“我今天也才抵达晨雾山谷，想要找几种草药，但我抵达的时候就发现野兽们把山谷糟蹋得一团糟——应当是有野兽吃了紫靫草或者美人椒之类能引诱发情的草药，进而引起兽群的动荡。”

“我去到的时候只见到魔猪、巨鼬、甚至还有渡鸦群都打成一片……”女性伸手示意众人看向远处被山丘环抱的草地，博雅远远地便瞅见绿毯上有无数仍在蠕动的黑点，显然是这名女性所说的野兽群了。

“真糟糕，”博雅听到身边的法师说道，“谢谢你的告知，比丘尼。”

“然后我便打算去别的山谷碰碰运气，但是刚要上路就见到几头魔猪冲了出去，我远远地看到你们，担心行人会被攻击，急匆匆地跑了过来——”比丘尼引着几人朝前走，指向道旁一看就知道是被束缚咒所拘，还在不满地喷着气扭动的几只巨鼬，“如果你们打算去碰碰运气的话，我也跟你们一道走吧，或许在零星的角落能有些草药没被发情打斗的野兽们殃及。”

说话间几人已经走到了高点，俯视下方的山谷，血和动物发情的腥臭扑面而来，到处皆是争斗的雄兽、倒毙的尸体，还有在尸体边上交配的动物，整块如茵的草毯上全是黑褐色的血污。

即便博雅只是个战士而不是自然为友的德鲁伊，看到这一幕也不禁深感头痛。

“我看没有必要再下去了，这会儿下去极易被动物们波及，也没法专心找草药，你们觉得呢？”法师问道。

“但是我们的委托怎么办？”神乐问出了博雅关心的问题。

一旁被称为八百比丘尼的成年女性肩头上飞来一只羽毛蓝白相间，像是翟和孔雀的混合体的大鸟，对着主人的耳朵“啾啾”地叫了一阵。

比丘尼侧耳倾听后对众人道：“孔雀说野兽都被引到晨雾山谷了，前方的道路上没有什么野兽，晴明先生想必也知道，在晨雾山谷以东，大概路过荒川河的蓝鱼镇后再往北一段距离，过了大岳湾就是朝露峡谷，那也是个盛产草药的地方，如果你们还打算去寻觅草药的话，或许可以去那里碰碰运气。”

“谢谢你，”晴明回过头来，以眼神征询队友的同意，“那么你呢，女士，是就此赶回村镇去吗？不过现在天色已暗……”

“实不相瞒，我的目的也是出来寻觅几种少见的草药，所以还并不能就此打道回府，恰好碰见了诸位，我想最好能跟你们同行，一路上也有个照应。”比丘尼笑道，“几位意下如何？”

博雅见到新同伴们都点了头，于是也点头道：“有幸了。”

\-----------------TBC---------------------

**Note:**

*本文中大部分设定源自DND 5E版规则

*DND Player Handbook(5E), chapter 2 Races-human. 5E规则书目前未有官方中文版，此处沿袭通行的民间翻译，感谢纯美苹果园译者做出的贡献👍

*在最初做设定的时候我也曾经思考过怎么样将东方色彩鲜明的角色融入寿星指定的“西幻背景”里，而不是简单写一个除了名字外和角色特征没有太大关系的故事。正当我沉思的时候我看到了手边的规则书——哎嘿，有了！DND的游戏规则一直在不断的进化，比如说5E版在人族的设定这块就提到了不同地区的人族特征，正好可以成为我们的主角的舞台（总而言之，本文是沿用了DND的部分世界观和规则，**为了尊重出典特此在注释里说明**，但是对于不了解DND的读者也不用担心——就把它当成一个普普通通的西幻作品就好了。）

<strike>（博雅差点就要变成一个武僧了）</strike> <strike></strike>

*<strike>不要小看巨大的野猪，也不要问我经历过什么：那一年我刚出了深水城，吃着火锅唱着歌……</strike><strike></strike>

（看到下面的"**next chapter**"了吗？点一下，这说明**后面还有**哦❤）


	2. 一个赌约

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那么一言为定，你要是输了，就得请我喝酒。”

四人一狗结束了又一天的跋涉，在落脚的村子吃晚饭的时候，博雅注意到酒馆的老板乃至其他食客，眼神都在同行的比丘尼身上流连。

身为吟游诗人的比丘尼是个绝美的女性，一双比法师晴明稍浅的冰蓝色眼睛如同春日山涧将融的冰块，泛着潋滟的幽光，五官柔媚，唇角天生上扬，即便是面无表情看起来也像是含笑的。

那些男人看比丘尼的眼神让博雅觉得再熟悉不过——他在许多贪花好色的贵族脸上见过，正是垂涎欲滴的表达。

博雅忍不住又扫了比丘尼一眼，平心而论，这位同行的成年女性穿得不可不谓道德模范——在宽大的白色斗篷下，露出来的手臂上也是黑色的长袖，繁琐的布料将她裹得严严实实。哪怕是最古板的修道院嬷嬷也挑不出错来。

或许是因为这座寻常的小村落并没有见过比丘尼这样的美人吧，博雅不经意地想到。但战士敏锐的听力让他听到了邻桌的议论：“嘿……你刚才听到他们怎么叫那个女人的吗？我听到了，就是‘八百比丘尼’……”、“我的天啊，我可知道这个女人，她就是那个……”

战士眼角的余光瞥见说话的中年男人比划了一个下流手势。

出身于王都的贵族豁然开朗，他终于想起来同行几日的这位队友的名字为何听起来如此耳熟了：即便是男人也不留心风月，但在锦绣丛中长大的博雅也难免左耳朵进右耳朵出地听过一些八卦——

他想起在两年前离家前，就听得母亲一位交好的贵妇朋友来家里哭诉，大抵不过是丈夫变心，移情别恋云云，这些话中唯独有一句令博雅记得清楚的：“……那个女人看着年轻，实则至少有三四百岁了！也不知道是靠什么维持青春的，或许她是个魅魔？”

以及他游历受国全境时，也曾经在街头巷尾听到醉汉或者是家仆议论一名美貌的女性：“听说她叫‘八百比丘尼’，嘿，我跟你说……要是能和她共度一夜，我马上死了也值了……”、“不不不，老兄，最有趣的是她不要嫖资……你得合她眼缘……”

此外他还曾在一些占卜的术士嘴里听说过这个名字：“真抱歉，关于你问的你妹妹的事情，水晶没法给我再明确的指示了，不过我知道有个拥有占卜之力的吟游诗人，你或许……”

他终于明白为何在初次听到比丘尼的名字时就有种莫名其妙的熟悉感了。

博雅看向正和比丘尼并坐在一起，小声讨论酒馆的奶油蘑菇浓汤做得不错的神乐，又看看给两人递过切好的烤鸡的晴明，不由得手一抖。

他想到一路上三人有说有笑，而那只白狗面对他的疑问则是说：“哦，比丘尼女士对占卜颇有心得，只不过她一向云游四方，不一定在王都长住，我也有几次陪着晴明大人去拜访比丘尼呢！”

博雅微微地皱起眉头，忍不住扫视起微笑向晴明致谢的吟游诗人。

近墨者黑，这位“王都最厉害的法师、艾欧恩女神的信徒”和一位有着如此风评的吟游诗人熟稔，这就让人不由得怀疑起他的法师袍有几分是白色的了，再联想到住在晴明家中的神乐，哪怕这个女孩不是自己失踪的妹妹，一个正处于成长期的少女和这样的女性亲密接触……

博雅宛如最古板的老处女那样皱起眉头，愈发觉得蓝眼的法师不像个好人——和十二三岁的少女住在一处不避嫌，又带着女孩和这样的女性交际……

博雅这样想着，面上不由得带出几分情绪来，正在进餐的神乐眼神扫了过来，似乎是被博雅的表情惊到，连忙垂下眼不再看他。

博雅见此觉得心头的无名火愈发旺了，他又想起这几天路上他试图向神乐搭话，只会得到客气但冷淡的回答。战士只觉得法师不像正经法师，还带歪了疑似自己妹妹的女孩，使她对于毫无血缘关系的男人盲从盲信，开口闭口就是“晴明先生如何如何”，这样万一法师真的存了祸心，以女孩年幼的心性，只怕会任由法师摆布……

博雅眉头紧锁，匆匆扒了两口饭就走出了酒馆。

身后传来比丘尼的问话：“博雅先生，烤鱼还没上呢？”

“你们吃吧，我吃饱了。”博雅头也不回，朝酒馆外说闲话的人群走去。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

博雅昨夜因为满腹愁思而辗转反侧，因此清早起来时有些神情委顿。

他等到众人都吃完早餐，便点点头要出发。但八百比丘尼忽然叫住了他：“稍等一会，博雅先生。”

“怎么了？”听了不少流言的博雅下意识地想与这位女性保持距离。

“我看你神色困倦，是昨晚没有睡好吧，今天我们要赶路……”比丘尼脸上是关切的神情。

伸手不打笑脸人，博雅不好对着同伴使脸色，只好听比丘尼继续说：“不如我奏一曲，为你振奋一下精神吧。”

说罢不等博雅拒绝，比丘尼就从背囊里取出一架小口琴，放在唇边吹奏起来。吟游诗人本就是用音乐和语言来散发魔法，以此激励同伴或者是制服敌人的存在，伴随着比丘尼的吹奏，博雅只觉得有股宛如春日的暖意渐渐驱散了身体的疲惫。博雅虽然也喜爱乐器，但单纯的吹拉弹唱和用魔法编制音符显然是不同的境界，他看着比丘尼那双潋滟的眼眸，即便对这位女性有成见，也不得不赞叹其精通此道。

一曲吹毕，博雅浑身的疲倦一扫而空，心情舒畅的他对于吟游诗人也少了几分敌意，点头朝对方笑道：“您果然天赋过人。”八百比丘尼面无傲色，只是温柔地笑道：“最简单的激励魔法而已，能帮到大家就好了。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

四人朝着目标的朝露峡谷前进，博雅因为满腹愁思，说话也少了，只是一路上留心观察这名看似自己妹妹的女孩和两名成人间的互动。

他看到半精灵法师一路上有说有笑地为黑发的女孩讲解道旁风物：“如今已经是深秋，枫鹭草开始转红了，它并没有什么特殊的功效，只是和牛背叶一起提炼后，可以成为治疗喉咙肿痛的偏方，有些西郊的药房因为缺少橘红或是甘草，就用它来替代……”

神乐一路上听得津津有味，面带钦佩地说：“晴明懂得可真多啊。”

蓝眼的法师一路上听着女孩的赞美和白狗的捧哏，却并没有什么傲色，只是温柔地替女孩拂去一朵头上的落花：“魔法和药剂学不分家，我也只是虚长你几岁，所以多点经验而已。”

博雅想到前两天四人一起投宿时，他刻意问那蓝眼的法师：“我和你睡一个房间？”对方一怔，似乎是诧异于他为何问出这样理所当然的问题：“那当然，女眷们睡一个屋子，我俩睡一个屋子，你若是不想和旁人同房的话，那就再定一间？”

他随后又装作无意地去套随行的小白狗的话，得知晴明和神乐同住的大宅里有许多房间，此外还有许多法师的家养地精和守护神同住，少女和成年男人间并不同屋，这才稍稍放下心来。

不要怪他小人之心……博雅轻轻地叹了一口气，望着那个腰间挂着金鱼坠饰，头上也带着一只布金鱼的人族少女。

这女孩喜欢金鱼和樱花，虽然并不是什么少见的口味，但是博雅分明记得，在妹妹失踪前，他就曾送给小妹一只自己雕刻的木金鱼……

当时他还许诺过，等到夏日的时候，带着妹妹一起去逛矮人们的夜市，带她把所有新奇的小玩意都买个遍。只是还没等到他践诺，妹妹就……

博雅看向逗弄着比丘尼肩上孔雀的少女，只觉得心底最柔软的部位又一次被寒凉的秋风扫过——

他是家里长子，母亲之后又陆续生了三个弟弟，比起和自己一样顽皮的弟弟们，他更疼爱活泼但乖巧的幼妹。

他还记得自己牵着神乐的手，替妹妹摘下道旁的春樱，那时候阳光璀璨，照得游人身上暖洋洋的，身为贵族的子女，兄妹们从没有担心过将来。

但是为什么一转身，神乐就这样不见了呢……

五年，他的亲妹妹失踪了五年。父母对此缄口不言……如果能够寻回神乐，她也不过才是个十二岁的女孩子，正是无忧无虑的年纪……

博雅看向那个编织着花环并戴在白狗头上的少女，心里唏嘘。直到法师的手落在他肩上时，战士才猛地回过神来。

“你听。”法师对博雅比了个噤声的动作，眼神看向道旁。

博雅悚然一惊，连忙摸出背后的弓箭，他也听到了道旁灌木丛中传出的窸窸窣窣声。

战士还来不及开口，草丛里就猛地蹿出几只似人却生着昆虫般鳞片，手臂化作尖利的刀片，一言不发就朝法师砍过来——

糟了，是斯里克林螳螂人*！博雅想也不想就张弓引箭，他一边反击挥舞着如同镰刀般利爪的突袭者，一边试图用语言沟通：“嘿！你们想要干什么！”螳螂人对博雅所说的通用语毫无反应，只是如同寻常的昆虫那样急促地抖动着触须，冰冷的复眼里闪烁着寒光，弯曲的后脚在地上一蹬，又冲了过来。

博雅突然想起这种螳螂人虽有人形却不会说话，以所有的活物为食，尤其喜欢精灵的血肉。他们就像是真正的昆虫那样，善于变色掩盖自己的踪迹，怪不得刚才几人一路走来竟毫无察觉，以至于被螳螂人近距离偷袭了。

多半是冲着这位半精灵来的……博雅一瞥旁边的术士少女，见她亦摆出战斗的态势，不免有点心焦，转头喊话想让她避开，但这一分心使他虽然躲开了螳螂人的劈砍，却没有能够躲开对方尖锐的口器撕咬——

“啊！”博雅忍不住痛呼一声，螳螂人尖锐的口器在他的手臂上划出一道血痕，皮开肉绽犹是其次，战士瞬间觉得手臂酥麻起来，他看着螳螂人口器中漆黑的獠牙，顿时觉得头皮发麻：糟了，螳螂人就好似毒蜘蛛……

战士手臂一酸，饶是他健壮勇猛，此刻也再难握住武器，只听得哐当一声，飞扬的箭镞就射了个偏，擦着螳螂人的手臂过去，而高高跳起的螳螂人挥舞着的前爪带着破风的声音，急速地朝博雅砍下来——

“哐！”螳螂人的利爪打在了半透明的壁障上，力道之大甚至使得上面的尖刺断裂了，与此同时博雅被人拉着胳膊猛退数步，他一回头便对上了法师那双湛蓝的眼睛。

螳螂人长大了口器，发出无声的嘶吼，但还没等那些血红的复眼们发动新一轮攻击，空中响起了悦耳的铃铛声和孔雀的鸣叫，合奏成一股令人精神一振的乐曲，博雅顿时觉得手臂上传来的伤口不再像方才那样痛得让人难受了，他在心底里感谢了吟游诗人及时发出的激励吟诵，拔出腰间的砍刀就要再战，他也感谢刚才法师及时张开的守护结界，但战士明白这或许就是法师的极限了——既然对方张开的结界如此坚固，这说明晴明多半是钻营防护学派的法师，对于进攻并不擅长，而神乐又小，吟游诗人则是比起进攻性的法术更擅长激励队友，可以说全队必须靠他一人去荡平风险了……

博雅本就是越挫越勇的性格，但他的心理激励尚未做完，就见到空中的浓云翻卷，骤然出现一道裂缝，一条和法师衣袍颜色接近的龙尾巴甩下了风雷——

“轰隆！”在炫目的白光中，博雅看到单手高举指挥着神龙的法师，对方气定神闲，银色的长发迎风飞舞。

战士目瞪口呆：能够凭空招来事物或是生命为自己而战的则是法师中的咒法学派，法师间不同的学派就如同他人的职业一般，虽说并非是完全不沾边的，但想要同时精通两门，那么此人的水准定然远超众人——博雅敏锐地注意到，晴明在召唤出神龙的时候，手上除了他那把扇子外并没有任何法术书。

博雅作为一个中途摒弃家庭所安排的道路而选择习武的前法师，深知法术书是法师施法时必不可少的道具，而一个法师若是不需要法术书便能施法的话，无非是两种可能：一是法术是粗浅的入门级，二是这名法师早就对法术所需的咒语和手势烂熟于心。

而能召唤出威力如此巨大的神龙的法术，显然不是什么入门级的法术……博雅看着一地被雷震晕的螳螂人，不由得大吃一惊，他现在完全取信了那只白狗所说的“晴明先生是王都乃至整个受国最厉害的法师！”

“你们没事吧！”神乐急匆匆地跑了过来。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

博雅躺在旅馆的床上，他们越走越往乡下地方前进，这小店的木板床也硬邦邦的，好在上面铺的稻草还算干净整洁，让贵族出身的战士觉得不难么难以接受。

他辗转的声音惊醒了同屋的法师，对方举起油灯看过来：“怎么，你的手臂还在疼吗？”

博雅瞥了一眼手臂，托吟游诗人和法师的福，那被螳螂划开的手臂已经只剩下一道结痂的创口，麻痹的感觉早已消失，想来再过两天就能痊愈了。

博雅虽然在心底对法师和吟游诗人带有成见，但受人恩惠和认识到对方的实力后，这样的偏见减弱了许多——以法师的实力而言，若是真的对十二三岁的女孩包藏祸心，那么只怕轮不到博雅出手，就能把战士和这个幼小的术士安排得一清二楚了……

博雅想到这里，下意识地说道：“今天的事情真是多谢你了。”对方的脸掩映在灯光中，对他露出一个微笑：“不是已经道过好几声谢谢了吗？怎么又说这个？既然是同伴，这本来就是我该做的，没必要那么客气。”

半精灵的面上是闲适优雅的风度，即便躺在乡村小旅馆的稻草堆上，他的头发也一丝不乱没有沾上一根草叶。博雅既钦佩于对方的实力，但看着法师的神情一时间又不免有些嫉妒：他想起神乐在结束战斗后匆匆忙忙跑过来，第一句话就是先问“晴明还好吗？”其次才看向自己，少女的表情全然是出于对前辈的担忧，虽然这不涉及男女之情的关切让博雅稍稍放心，但却也让寻找失踪妹妹的他稍感嫉妒——他觉得人族少女对于这个半精灵男性亲昵的态度竟显得他们俩才是亲兄妹了。

半精灵虽然没有精灵长寿，但是也托了那一半精灵血缘的福，寿命平均而言亦有两三百年，远比人类长寿，眼前这个半精灵看似青年男性，但实际的年龄只怕连他和神乐的爷爷都能做得了。

他们的时间远远比一般人多，这样看来，那半精灵法师同时擅长两种学派的法术也并不奇怪了——毕竟拥有这么多的岁月，就更该比一般的人类法师优秀才对。

博雅忍不住腹诽的同时又被激起了好胜心——他本就是喜欢挑战的性格，否则也不会选择做个战士了。

红色双眸的青年下意识地问道：“晴明，你有多厉害呢？”

这个没头没尾的问题让法师眉毛一皱，犹豫着答道：“这……你得先给我个判断标准。”

法师温文尔雅的回答彻底激起了战士的挑战欲：“嘿，说真的，晴明，你的战斗技巧想必也不差吧，要是我们结束了这场委托，我真想跟你切磋一番。”

“好啊。”法师回答得远比博雅所想的干脆。

战士微微张大嘴，显然是没有意识到对方为何如此爽快地答应下来。而在此时，他听得半精灵又说道：“夜已经深了，明天我们还要早起赶路，先睡了吧。”

半精灵说完就吹了灯。博雅顾不得精灵那在黑暗中也敏锐的视力，有些不满地撅起了嘴——合着对方是犯困了，只是随口敷衍他的话而已。

于是人族青年也只得躺下，但又略带不甘地找补了一句：“那么一言为定，你要是输了，就得请我……请我喝酒吧。”他突然福至心灵，想着这法师终究是半精灵，看他身材瘦削或许不胜酒力，自己并无恶念，但若是能让喝醉的法师小小地出个糗也不差——一贯姿态优雅的半精灵喝醉了会是什么模样呢？若是他闹了笑话，想来神乐也不会再用如此崇拜的、仿佛是钦佩长兄的眼神看向对方了吧……

人族青年甚至还来不及打住这样带了孩子气的念头，便听到对面的床铺传来一句带笑的声音：“好啊，就这么约定吧。”

\------------------------TBC-------------------------------------------------

**Note:**

*本文比丘尼性格及经历基本上以原著向为主，外貌则为手游向

*原因自然是养猪场的文案过于弱智，使我不愿意使用手游的比丘尼人设——虽然我大概能猜到手游的文案是想把比丘尼写成一个“随心所欲选择自己立场的女性”，但是鉴于18-28章的剧情和各种活动里的吃书、人设崩坏、相互矛盾……说实话，身为玩家可一点没看出洒脱或是深度，只看出了比丘尼的反复横跳，反复横跳和反复横跳。

（本评价不针对角色，只针对养猪场天桥底下捡来的智熄文案。<strike>但凡文案对角色用点心能这样吗？）</strike><strike></strike>

*斯里克林螳螂人（Thri-kreen）

*在根据四个主角的特征为他们选择相应的职业后，我一看队伍列表第一反应是有点难搞：DPS就博雅一个（身为术士的神乐虽然也可以做辅助输出，但……总觉得有使用童工之嫌😂），剩下三人不是奶妈就是控制，甚至连肉盾都只好让博雅来当<strike>（总不能让小白当肉盾</strike><strike>😂</strike><strike>）</strike><strike></strike>

*但是话又说回来，DND本就是灵活变通的游戏，战斗规则也并非一板一眼而是基于“可能发生的情况”进行的设计，所以法师、术士、吟游诗人也并不是绝不能战斗的类型，他们的角色设置中都允许掌握一定的战斗技巧，这恰好也和阴阳师手游pv中飞檐走壁的晴明形象不谋而合（是你！战斗法师甘道夫！）

<strike>让我们来看看晴明的背包里是不是有匕首</strike>

<strike>  
</strike>*防护学派Schiil of Abjuration<strike></strike>

*咒法学派School of Conjuration

（点击**previous chapter**查看**前**一章，点击**next chapter**查看**下**一章，没有的话说明已经是最新章节）


	3. 一夜相谈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “敬你，敬这乐曲。”

经历过一场战斗后再度出发的博雅对同伴少了些质疑之意，行走在路上时除了警戒四周，也开始逐渐习惯起和那只自称“小白”的白狗插科打诨了。

放下戒备后战士也能饶有闲心地允许不想飞的孔雀落在自己肩头上歇脚了——说实话，那只银蓝色的大鸟“啪”地一声落在他肩头后，他才觉得名为比丘尼的女性只怕不只是个老道的冒险者和资深的吟游诗人那么简单——不止是她能够在极短的时间里诵念一个囊括范围足有百尺的激励魔法，也不只是她对于指尖轻点时泻出的柔和白光瞬间抚平了博雅的疼痛，最重要的是——落在博雅肩头上的这只蓝色孔雀足有一只火鸡那么重，但是当它落在那个吟游诗人肩上时，这名看似柔弱的女性却能面不改色地带着大鸟一起远足。

而且单论一举一动，博雅不得不承认，即便这名女性看似是个常见的人类，身上没有法师那样显而易见的精灵遗传，但她举手投足间却带着那些漫长生命所类似的优雅，她的步态婀娜，风情仿佛在一举手一抬眸间倾泻而出，却又不给人矫揉做作的感觉，可以说若是将她放在王城贵族们的聚会中，凭她落落大方的姿态，一定会被认为是哪家领主的掌上明珠。

这样的女性教博雅实在是难以将她跟先前所听到的流言联系在一起：“那个吟游诗人是个不老不死的女人，我曾祖父年轻时便见过她，这么多年下来还是一模一样的容貌……”、“她在男女之事上十分随意，只要是合她心意的男人，无论是有封地的贵族，还是街头的贩夫走卒，她都愿意和对方共度春宵，但却并不收取报酬，嘿！这样的绝色佳人陪你睡觉，天上是真的会有掉馅饼的事情……”、“听说王都的所有贵族都拒绝她登门，那些太太们都怕她诱惑了自己的丈夫……”

还有法师递给他看的那封手札，显然是出自某个不想外扬家丑的贵妇的笔下：“我的丈夫被一个叫‘八百比丘尼’的街头吟游诗人魅惑了，成天流连在外，可我的孩子们还小，为了避免丈夫做出抛妻弃子有辱家门之事，还请大法师千万要帮帮我……”

博雅不由得眯起眼睛，想从那名吟游诗人身上找到一点跟传闻重合的影子，他的举动引起了法师的注意，轻声问道：“怎么了？”

博雅这才回过神来，看向身边的法师，掩饰道：“没什么，只是风声。”“你是不是因为伤口的缘故觉得累了？需要休息一下吗？”新同伴关切地问。

博雅打个马虎眼，对法师一笑，他不得不承认这个法师的相貌堪称惊艳绝伦，对人微笑时也极易让旁人放松警惕，在各种危险的场合打过滚的战士不由得想道，除了晴明身上那一半应当是源自月精灵的血统，有没有可能是他也掌握了魅惑相关的魔法呢……

而且，即便是此刻觉得这名法师和吟游诗人没有恶意，有个问题也一直萦绕在他心头：能让男人重燃爱火的紫靫草虽然说稀有，但也并非绝世奇珍，既然对方身为王都的大法师，想来一定有很多亲友，随便拜托一人去帮自己采撷草药不就好了吗？何必带着一个小女孩，不说千里迢迢也是跋山涉水地跑到偏僻的山谷，一路上还要担心螳螂人、魔猪、不知道哪里钻出来的巨鼬之类的鸡零狗碎杂鱼骚扰。

等战士反应过来时，他早已把这个等同于窥探他人隐私的问题问出口了。

但是银发的法师却没有被激怒，而是放缓了步伐，带着温柔的神色看向前方和小白在溪边洗手的少女。

“是为了神乐。”法师那和吟游诗人一样清脆悦耳的声音响起来，“我遇见神乐时是在荒郊野岭，彼时她正被野兽袭击，我救下她后得知她忘却了许多事情，也时常遭受噩梦的困扰，为此我也拜托过担任牧师和神殿祭司的友人帮忙，虽然祛除了一部分附着于她身上的污秽，但是她还是时常闷闷不乐——或许是因为留存在心中的阴影。”

“她也总是跟我说，自己身为以血脉驱使魔法的术士，希望能在战斗中帮上我的忙，但是——”法师轻轻地摇了摇头，露出不赞同的神色，“她终究是个孩子，我怎么可能让她身处险境呢？”

“但是又不能一直让神乐待在家里，好在这次的委托除了琐碎之外，一路上没有太大的风险，沿途的景色也好，我就带着神乐出门，希望她能借此舒缓心情。”

博雅看着法师那双谦和中流露出悲悯的蓝眼睛，一时间失了语，而对方却并不给他反思的时间，只是轻轻扯了扯战士的衣袖：“走吧，她们在叫我们了。”

“好的，来了！”战士下意识地应道，朝着在草地上挥手的女士们走去。

\------------------------------------------------

“这是马兜铃，若是长期服用它，会使得人的肾脏出问题，就跟青木香一样要慎用呢。”在距离野营的帐篷不远处，八百比丘尼蹲在草丛中教导神乐，白狗也在一旁摇晃着尾巴：“比丘尼小姐懂得可真多，比起晴明先生不相上下呢！”

博雅看着少女那双和自己类似的红色眼眸，下意识地抬脚走了过去，问道：“对了，比丘尼女士，我听说提炼爱情魔药需要大量的紫靫草，但是我看你似乎没有携带次元袋，等我们采到草药之后，你怎样才能把它运回去呢？”

“紫靫草？”正在讲解的吟游诗人抬起头来，露出一个不解的神情，“喔，博雅先生，我要采的并不是这种，用量也只需要几株就够了——我要采的是伴生在紫靫草身边的飞霜草，而且我用来炼制的也并非那种能够使对方心摇神荡的爱情魔药。”

“什么？”一路走来一直以为这位吟游诗人是要靠炼制魔药招徕入幕之宾的战士吃了一惊。

吟游诗人对于他的诧异似乎是见怪不怪了，只是心平气和地微笑：“喔，博雅先生身为战士或许不知道，紫靫草作为出名的爱情魔药来源，它生长的土地上却往往伴生着飞霜草，那是提炼后能让人对感情淡漠，尤其是对炙热的情爱失望的秘药。”

吟游诗人看向一旁的少女，眼神中带着欲言又止的温柔，而神乐像是读懂了成人间的秘辛一般，站起身来朝着晴明的方向跑过去了：“我去帮忙煮晚餐！”

目送着少女和白狗在一块为安营扎寨忙碌起来后，姿容端丽的人类女性才对身边的战士笑道：“博雅先生出身于王都贵族，想来也曾耳闻过关于我的种种传闻吧。”

长期在上流社会中浸淫了那一套虚情假意的礼仪，即便流浪江湖也一时半会改不过来的博雅没想过对方竟然如此直接，一时间愣住了不知道说什么。

比丘尼捻起一朵蓝色的野花微笑道：“那些传闻虽然并非百分百的准确，但也八九不离十，我可以先肯定这一点。”

“但是我并不需要通过爱情魔药或者是其他类似的媚药来吸引男人，”比丘尼扬起白皙的脖颈，像极了栖息于她身边的孔雀，“我只是听凭自己的心意而活着。”

“当然，这么说或许有点矫情，”女性笑了起来，“我也不得不承认这和大部分人的道德观念相违，也曾经为我招来不少风波。”

“但世事就是如此，即便你用心做到十全十美，也总难以取悦所有人，”吟游诗人把花放在鼻尖下轻嗅，“即便我活了几百岁，但并非神明，也只能做到在尽力不伤害他人的情况下满足自己。”

“但每个人都是独立的，他人的言行我实在是无法控制，”比丘尼轻轻地摇着头，看向远方好奇地聚拢在炖煮的鱼汤边的少女和白狗，“比如说一些执着于我的男人。”

“那个秘书官就是这么一回事，”八百比丘尼说道，“身为吟游诗人，我还掌握着占卜之力，当然这不像是法师中的预言学派那样专精，更多是我个人血脉里因为岁月而得到的馈赠罢了。那些上门来找我的男女也并非全都是为我的外貌吸引，还有人只是想要得知一个预言。”

“而我也并不是每次都能给出他们想要的答案——我无法控制我能看见的事务，我既能给出‘明天不要走枫露大道去上班’这样的回答使得对方能免于被强盗劫财灭口的厄运；却也有时候只能看到‘别吃那个甜瓜’但对方哪怕是吃了也只是拉一次肚子这样无关紧要的小事。”比丘尼继续说着，“总之这还是为我的住处招来了许多拜访者。”

“那个秘书官就是其一，他上门来是想问自己的上司已经垂垂老矣，什么时候有再进一步的机会——”比丘尼说，“但是他在看到我的脸之后就忘记了自己的目的。”

“于是他开始在我的住处外流连，渐渐地连按时上班这件事也荒废了，”比丘尼皱起眉头，“他的妻子得知了这件事，自然是……”

“所以你为了免除烦恼就打算给对方配置一剂……‘忘情水’吗？”博雅试探着问道。

“不，并不是完全基于此，”比丘尼的眼神中流露出不屑，旋即又变成悲悯，“在漫长的生命里，我也被许多追求者纠缠，要是我给每个人都配药的话，可能早已疲于奔命——要知道飞霜草也跟紫靫草一样稀有。”

“我往往选择搬迁，在事态发展到不可避免之前……”比丘尼叹了一口气，“这次使我选择配药的并不是因为秘书官的阻拦——无论如何他也只是个寻常的贵族老爷，并不是把守王城的骑兵队长。”

“是他的长女从母亲那里得知了我的存在，那小女孩背着双亲找上门来，她抛开佣人和陪读，一个人来我这里撞了三次运气。”

“第一次我不在城中，第二次我当成寻常来滋事的某家女眷，因此避而不见，第三次下起了大雪……”

“她没有同阶层那些千金小姐用鼻孔看我的高高在上，这倒是比她的母亲好多了——所以我答应了她。”

比丘尼把已经被指尖揉搓得垂下头的野花丢在地上，朝博雅招呼道：“走吧，开饭了。”

\---------------------------------------------

四人一狗此时行进在荒野上，前不着村后不着店，只好选择在溪流边的平地上露营。博雅原先还担心神乐会不习惯风餐露宿，但是小姑娘在饭后却饶有兴致地跟着比丘尼去看“夜间才会开放的紫昙”了。

战士帮着支起帐篷后无所事事，进去躺了一会儿又睡不着，索性也出去溜达起来。

他并没有走太远便在几块巨大的砂岩间见到了正抱膝而坐的少女和吟游诗人。远远听见两人说话声的战士不知怎么地，鬼使神差地调用起潜行的技巧摸了过去——

他刚绕到岩石背后，就听到吟游诗人悦耳的语调：“说起来，你的眼睛和博雅先生的很像。”

博雅只听到一句幽幽的叹息，并不像无忧无虑的少女应该发出的。神乐好一会儿才迟疑地说道：“虽然博雅先生一开始跳出来说我和他的妹妹很像时，我觉得难以置信，但……这几天一路旅行，每当他看我时，我总觉得有股熟悉感。”

“我看他十分关心你，也并不是像有所图的男人，你何不干脆探明真相，求一个水落石出呢？你成为术士是因为天生的血脉，而并非是奇遇，博雅先生虽然是个战士，但在战斗中我看他对于魔法也并非一无所知，但他对于我的法术卷轴却知之甚微，想来不是专精此道而多半也是个有一点血脉天赋，却走上战士道路的男人。若你们真的同出一门又都是依靠血脉中的魔力来施法的话，或许你们的法术气息会很相近……”

博雅听到这里不由得揪紧了心，他承认比丘尼的话是在没有其他手段的情况下，最快判明自己和神乐究竟有没有血缘关系的办法。

但是这些天来，神乐在几次遭遇怪物的袭击时，都被保护在晴明或者比丘尼的身边，虽然那只白狗夸口说过：“神乐小姐对于操控风很擅长！”但他却从没见女孩使用过大型的攻击魔法，至多不过是招徕萤火虫点亮夜行路这样的小巧而已。

博雅看着聚拢在女孩身边的萤火虫，忽然想到了家门所传——源家确有做法师的传统，家传的学派更接近于咒法中的降灵系，即召唤出某些力量庞大的魔物或是降服通灵的猛兽，与其签订契约并驱使，譬如他就曾听得家族中人议论家主的一点是：那位年轻的本家族长没有召唤出神龙或是黑豹，而是驱使着一条白骨化作的长蛇，这也难免招来外人讥诮“是个邪术师”了。

就连博雅自己，也与一只黑豹订立下契约，但他行走在外时为了避免招人注意，总让这只守护神以灵体的方式沉睡着，不到紧急时刻不唤出。

他心里焦急地等待神乐的回答，但是女孩却沉默了许久才幽幽说道：“虽然我被晴明救起来后，对于先前的事情记不太清楚了，但那一日我是在一个祭坛模样的地方醒来的，周围全是鲜血和幽暗的气息……若是以我平时的喜好，是绝不会去这样透露着阴森可怖，又人迹罕至的地方玩耍的……”

博雅听得“祭坛”两个字，心里就咯噔一下，他虽然弃法从武，但是在早年间父母却对于他做个法师这件事给予厚望，对他循循善诱，总是描述本家的降灵仪式何等恢弘威严，召唤出的神兽如何刚猛勇武。

但是父母是什么时候不再描述这些的呢？博雅又想起离家的前夕，以往一心要求儿子们上进的父亲在听到三弟的稚子童言：“我长大了要做个德鲁伊！要漫步于自然之间和动物们做朋友！”一贯板着脸教导儿子的父亲竟然没有动怒，只是摇了摇头走开了。

神乐的声音在寂静的砂石上响起了：“虽然晴明没有跟我说过他的调查结果，只是说放心休养，一切交给他……但是我曾经在和他出门时，见过疾驰的马车上有熟悉的徽章，一问旁人才知道是源氏本家的徽章，一看到那个徽章我就止不住地头痛，觉得有股寒气从脊髓深处钻出来……”

神乐的声音越来越小，取而代之的摩挲衣料的声音，吟游诗人把女孩抱在怀里轻轻拍打着对方的脊背。

博雅僵在原地，只觉得神乐的语言仿佛冬日寒霜，也钻进了他的脊柱里。

他终于想起来了，父亲是什么时候起就对儿子们的职业选择不再指手画脚的——当他在四五年前说不想做法师要做个战士的时候，父亲没再像小时候那样对他勃然大怒，只是责骂了一通后看他还是坚持己见，无奈地说了一句“随你吧”。

妹妹失踪的时候，他还是只是从少年将变为青年的阶段，对于妹妹的骤然离开大惑不解，但是父母却缄口不言，只有妹妹的保姆会暗中垂泪，但是他去逼问，那个妇人也只是流着泪说：“别问了，大少爷，你就当小姐是去本家玩耍了吧……”

“去本家玩耍了”……当时他还觉得是保姆被父母逼迫，不得已说出来哄劝他的话，现在想来……

只怕是保姆在封口令下尽可能透露出的真心了。

博雅只觉得寒气渐渐散去，转而是怒火涌了上来，他沉默地伏在岩石下，继续听着神乐的话：“博雅先生虽然没有明说过自己的家门，但是看他的施法手法和姓氏，怎么想也是源氏本家或者是分支……所以我……”

“所以我想还是暂时算了吧，我不想提这些，我一看到源氏的家纹就觉得遍体生寒……”

博雅的大腿轻轻地打着颤，和怒火一起涌上来的是愧疚——他原先用尽各种方法试探这女孩，对方却对他爱理不理，为此博雅还有些许碰壁的怒气，觉得女孩看上去并不是一无所知的愚笨之人，却偏偏对他装聋作哑。

博雅几乎要止不住牙齿的打颤——他现在完全可以肯定了，神乐就是自己失踪的妹妹。

神乐已经失忆了，却还对源氏本家的家纹充满恐惧，那么……在这个女孩子失踪的五年间，她究竟遭遇过什么？

博雅浑浑噩噩地走到帐篷边上，直到一只手落在他肩膀上，战士才猛然回过神来。

法师的蓝眼睛里有显而易见的担忧：“怎么了，博雅？是伤口痛得厉害吗？我要熄灯了却发现你还没回来。”博雅一看法师早已脱掉了繁重的外套，此时只穿着轻便的内袍，下摆还沾着几片草叶，显然是将要就寝时又出来寻找自己，不由得有点愧疚，兼之方才从神乐所言中亦可佐证，这位大法师完全是个正人君子，谢意和愧疚挤在博雅心头，战士嗫嚅半晌只说出一句：“谢谢……”

对方闻言抬眸端详战士的神情，这位半精灵比起人族青年稍矮一点，扬起脑袋时露出白皙如同天鹅般的颈子，他的眼睛温柔地弯了弯：“没事，我也只是出来加固一下守护的结界，进去休息吧。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

自从离开了蓝鱼镇，一路上皆是人迹罕至的山野，四人从原先的偶尔在野外露营也变成了连续数日在荒野支起帐篷。

博雅也和同睡一个帐篷的法师逐渐熟稔起来，但大多时候都是他在说，而法师含笑地在听，每当此时，他心里总是带着八成打趣，一成恶作剧的心态，期盼着尽早完成委托回到王城，好尽快履行和法师的赌约——痛饮一场，不醉不休。

“这里已经距离朝露峡谷不过十余里路，气候和生态都已经十分接近，我和比丘尼去外面碰碰运气，若是发现了紫靫草就先带一些回来。”神乐朝吃完后丢了个清洁咒看着碗碟自己洗自己的两个成年男人挥挥手，跟着吟游诗人和孔雀一起朝远处的半人高的灌木丛里走去。

“神乐小姐，等等小白！”那只白狗瞥见法师示意的眼神后，连忙一跃而起跟了上去。

法师看着白狗跟上远去的两人一鸟后，才对一旁的男青年笑道：“小白好歹也是只对魔法有抗性的狐狸，这荒郊野外的还是让他陪着两个女眷，也多一分安全。”

博雅自诩是足够照顾女眷了，但是每每还是被法师的细心所折服，他闻言微笑，有些赧颜于法师对于神乐的照顾比起自己来说还像个亲哥哥：“谢谢……”

“些许小事，没必要那么客气。”法师笑道，他的视线在扫过帐篷外的草丛时停了下来，战士下意识地顺着法师的目光看去——

他看到了一群巨蚁组成的运输队——那些有手掌大的巨蚁正从一簇灌木上爬下来，每个都大腹便便，半透明的肚子映着夕阳，透出金黄色的光。

“嘿，我们去看看它们在吃什么。”法师朝战士比了个手势，后者好笑对方突然露出的顽童般情态之余，自己也不由得起了好奇心，干脆隐蔽了气息跟着法师一起蹑手蹑脚地摸了过去。

他们绕到灌木丛旁边，才发现上面挂着累累的红色果实，有些还裂开了口，滴落的浆液散发出浓郁的酒香，那些巨蚁正聚集在果实的裂口下贪婪地吮吸着。

法师扬起手指，一个风刃滑过，如同水囊大小的浆果掉进半精灵的手心里。

博雅好奇地凑过头来，法师却直接把浆果放进他手心：“嘿，我们运气不错呢，正好赶上琼浆果成熟的季节。看样子今年是个丰年。”

博雅好奇地把那晃荡着液体的果实放到鼻尖下，果真闻到了一股甘甜馥郁的酒香，他看一眼法师，见对方眼神含笑，便将果皮撕开一个小口子，轻轻地吮吸起来——甘美的果酒瞬间充斥了战士的口腔。

他不由得朝法师比划一个大拇指，听得对方说道：“博雅，你之前不是说要跟我打赌拼酒吗？我们回到王都少不得也要半个月奔波，不如我先借花献佛，犒劳一下一路护送我们的战士？”

博雅闻言笑起来，他从口袋中摸出个飞镖，“啪”地一声打下只饱满的果实，递到法师手里：“大法师先生，这不会是你稍后克扣我报酬的借口吧？”

“我怎么敢？这样只怕神乐要指着我的鼻子说我抠门了。”法师笑起来，他湛蓝色的眼眸里映着夕阳的金光，愈发显得蓝宝石熠熠生辉。

博雅看着法师眼角那抹温柔的红色，一时间心也柔软了。他想到神乐，语气温柔：“谢谢你。”

“没什么，”已经在草滩上找了个平坦地方坐下的法师听出了对方的言外之意，轻轻地笑了，“毕竟是信仰善神的白袍，这也算是我应该做的。”

博雅啜了一口酒浆，想起之前对于法师的误解，不由得低笑了一声。

“你在笑什么？”饮酒的法师诧异地问道。

“没什么，只是原先我还觉得你是……”博雅说了一半猛地打住了，只是摇头发笑。

“是觉得法师都是钻进古籍里的书呆子，或者是一心渴求知识和魔力，走火入魔的家伙对吧？”晴明问道。

博雅只是笑着摇头，去腰间摸出了笛子：“晴明啊，谢谢你为神乐做的一切。”

悠扬的笛声伴着夕阳的余晖响起，法师竖起那双源自精灵的尖耳朵仔细聆听着，他放缓了自己的呼吸，试图把自己的心跳附和进乐曲的节拍里。

法师听见了王城的气派的道路；初春河畔盛开的粉樱花；车水马龙叫卖声不绝的集市；安静得只能听到鸽子拍打翅膀声音的法师塔；少年和少女携手于夏日的河畔欣赏烟花；那个在瀑布间跳跃，拔刀斩下飞击过来的浮木的黑发青年，有一双火一样的眼眸……

法师扬起了唇角。

他睁开眼睛发现天幕已经漫上温柔的紫色，于是半精灵举起手中的果实：“敬你，敬这乐曲。”

黑发的青年闻言笑着放下笛子，和他碰了碰手中的浆果：“能得到王都的大法师的亲口赞扬，真是我三生有幸，或许将来我不做战士后，也可以在王都最繁华的枫露大道支个小摊，在面前摆个瓷碗，做个吹笛的街头艺人。”

法师眯起眼睛，果实发酵的酒精在他的胃里酿成温暖的醉意，他想象了一下肌肉遒劲的战士沿街卖唱的模样，不由得笑起来：“源家的贵公子断不至于落到如此境地吧，退一万步说，万一有那天，只怕你往街道的拐角看看，或许有个蓝眼的半精灵也在那儿做着算命生意呢。”

“噗呲，”博雅笑起来，又和法师碰杯，只觉得指尖相触时，对方那微凉的体温令此刻有些微微出汗的他觉得舒服，“这话应该是我说才对，我觉得以阁下的渊博学识，再不济也能去当个药房的大夫，绝不会像我这样身无一技之长的武夫那样颠沛流离。”

“善乐器，又懂得魔法，完全可以成为术士或者法师，却做了战士但身边还带着守护灵的贵公子，怎么会是身无一技之长的武夫呢？”半精灵侧着身子笑着看过来，他的眼睛里映入了璀璨的星河。

“不好说，”博雅一时间竟觉得那双流光溢彩的眼睛无法直视，只是低下头苦笑，“如果我和源氏本家对上的话，或许能依靠的就只有自己的双手了……”

紧接着一只微凉的手掌落在了战士的肩头上，他转脸对上那双蓝眼睛：“别担心，博雅，还有我。”

“谢……”战士心中激荡的感谢之情还没有来得及说完，那只手就落在了他的唇边，轻轻地蘸取溢出的酒浆。

法师的语调里带着捉弄的闲适和醉意：“你看你，这么大个人了怎么跟孩子吃饭一样，还漏嘴的。”

博雅只觉得酒浆在胃里烧，于是他选择不像个孩子而是像成年人那样直接行动，他含住了那根即将逃逸的手指，果真是微凉的温度，让他炙热的口腔仿佛得到了骤雨的降温。

战士听到自己含混的声音，那是因为他口腔里还含着法师最金贵的东西——他用来施法的手指：“唔，大概是法师给予的报酬令人上头吧？”

“这样就上头了吗？”法师试图抽回自己的手指，但是战士却不肯放，一拉一扯下法师反而被往战士的方向拖了拖，于是法师轻笑一声，他弯起的眉眼在战士看来就像个真正的狐狸那样：“那这样呢？”

战士眼前骤然出现了一朵放大的红山茶，温热的红色花瓣落在他唇上，源氏的贵公子后知后觉地反应过来，那是狐狸拜访过的痕迹。

但是贵族本就擅长于骑猎，对于送上门的猎物岂有送跑的道理？

于是战士把手中的浆果一抛，一把搂住了半精灵纤细的腰肢。

他如同渔人撒网般追逐着半精灵那像是狡猾泥鳅般的舌头，啃咬着山茶花怒放的花瓣，直到对方推搡着他的手臂，发出对于换气的急切渴望，战士才依依不舍地放开那艳丽的山茶花。

——但也没有放得太开，因为这枝袅娜的山茶已经跌坐在他的腿弯中，攀援着他的肩膀轻轻地颤抖着，滴落下酒浆和唾液混合而成的露珠。

博雅看那盛放在蓝色冰湖畔的山茶看得出了神，忍不住又低下头去，用嘴唇追逐那稍纵即逝的露水。

他仔细地舔舐着山茶花瓣上的露珠，直到对方因为落满战士的牙印愈发地饱满起来，但是上面的水汽却有增无减——半精灵自己的涎水被战士吞进了肚子里，但是上面却新增了贵公子的唾液。

博雅急切地亲吻着对方，对于这种事情，似乎只要开了场便是无师自通的，他用牙齿采撷着那粉嫩的樱桃，在上面烙下源氏的徽章，手指则沿着半精灵的脊椎一路往下滑，那腰肢的弧度果然如他所想般纤细袅娜，就像是小山丘般可爱。

“说起来，你身上精灵的血脉是源自月精灵吗？”战士嗅着那银色的长发，沉醉于上面的芬芳。

伏在他胸口，用尖利的虎牙轻轻地和战士的乳头纠缠的半精灵从他的怀里抬起头，法师的长袍早已半脱半掩，松松垮垮地挂在半精灵的手臂上。

“是的，我母亲是个月精灵，所以我遗传了她的发色和双眼。”法师温柔地笑起来。

“我第一次见到你的时候，就觉得你的眼睛很漂亮。”战士在那湛蓝色的冰湖里看到自己的倒影，没头没尾地说出了心底最渴望传达的赞美。

他看到白色的山茶上浮现出害羞的红晕，半精灵微凉的指尖掩住他的唇，仔细描摹他坚硬的下颌：“你的眼睛也很少见，博雅。”

但凡是正常的男人，都无法拒绝这样邀请的信号，博雅胡乱地啃着对方的脖颈，逗弄着半精灵的小法师，他非常得意地从指尖触摸到的湿热中感觉到对方和他一样兴奋：“我该怎么做？晴明，我该怎么样才能……”

面对战士喘着气的疑问，半精灵笑起来，用吻安抚躁动的人形犬，他取过一旁的浆果，把未尽的酒浆撒在两人的小腹上，微凉的食指蘸取金黄色的酒液如同作画一般逗弄着战士青筋凸起的性器。

直到那根翘起来的阳具被涂满了酒浆，因为映着水光更显得分量客观，法师才小声嗫嚅道：“就这样啊，博雅。”

博雅亲吻着法师的脖颈，完全不顾半精灵明天要把领子拉得多高，他毫无章法地凿击着身下微凉却柔软的肉体，如果不是两人的身下垫着衣服，只怕半精灵娇嫩的臀部肌肤早就在摩擦中划满血丝了。

半精灵在他耳边急切，带着被顶撞的呻吟一声声地唤他的名字：“博雅……博雅……”战士窥见对方通红的眼角，只当法师是意乱情迷，忍不住又低下头，揉搓着对方那在战士眼里白皙可爱的性器，一边和半精灵接吻。

但是半精灵却对他的爱抚十分抗拒，推搡着战士的胸口，结结巴巴地说：“快停下，快！”

战士不明所以地停下抽插，下意识地竖起耳朵，紧接着他绷紧了脊背——

他听到了白狗雀跃的声音：“嘿！满载而归！”

女眷们穿行草丛的脚步声越靠越近，衣衫不整的两人却还维持着交合的姿势伏在草丛中不敢动弹，战士满头大汗地看着法师，用眼神询问对方：“怎么办？”

被他压在身下的法师艰难地伸出手来，结了个印，将食指放在唇上比个噤声的手势。

博雅还来不及松口气，就听得吟游诗人的声音：“咦，晴明先生他们呢？”战士惊慌地看着法师，但下一秒却差点叫出声来——法师也被吟游诗人的声音惊到，下意识地绷紧了全身的肌肉，而被他紧紧吮吸的小战士差点就交代在法师的肚子里。

战士猛地喘了一口气，汗珠从他鼻尖滑落下来，轻轻滴在法师那已经被盖满源氏印章的胸膛上。

“你，你快点完事。”博雅听到法师喘着气，已经被他吻得火热的手指戳了一下自己赤裸的胸膛。

但原先因为骤然出现的友人而吓得软下去的小战士却被法师绷紧的，柔软又湿润的内壁含吮着再度躁动起来。博雅忍不住低喘了一声，下意识地攥紧了法师那已经被他啃出无数牙印的腰肢。

博雅刚才上头的酒劲醒了，但是看着法师那急切、害臊、却又惹人爱怜的娇羞，这和平时端庄冷静的形象大相径庭的半精灵就这么柔顺地躺在他身下，小声请求他快点的举动，令战士的色欲反而有增无减。他也顾不得会被吟游诗人撞破了，低笑着伏在法师的耳边，调侃道：“可是我看你的反应，倒不像是希望尽快收场的啊——”

战士的鼻尖多了一个牙印。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“哥……博雅先生，你们去了哪里？”神乐从篝火边抬起头，朝远处走过来的人影惊讶地问道。

心猿意马的两人并未注意到少女的称呼，反而是在看到吟游诗人唇边的笑意时，原先想好的说辞吓得卡在肚子里。

“夜里风凉，或许也有野兽出没，我和神乐还想着若是你们再不回来，就只好去找你们了。”比丘尼爱抚着孔雀笑道。

“哈哈，这个啊，我，我和晴明……”博雅挠了挠头发，却在自己的黑发间摸下一个草籽来，“我和晴明也去找草药了！”

\----------------------TBC-------------------------------------

**Note:**

<strike>某成熟稳重的冒险者：毛头小子才只看金币，老手对于报酬的支付方式都是很灵活的</strike>

（点击**previous chapter**查看**前**一章，点击**next chapter**查看**下**一章，没有的话说明已经是最新章节）


	4. 一次道歉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我不是故意的……昨晚我喝得太多了，一时冲动……”

“晴明，昨天的事情我们得谈谈。”当女眷们在峡谷间采草药的时候，博雅悄悄地拉住法师晴明。

法师看出战士局促不安的神情，打量了一圈周围的环境后，两人不着痕迹地远离了吟游诗人和小女孩，拐进了道旁的山洞中。

即便战士一贯是个直爽的性格，此时对于将要开口的话也是结结巴巴的，但是他那双红色的眼眸在外界的景象上游移一阵，像是在给自己打气后，还是涨红了脸注视着法师说道：“晴明，昨天的事情，我得向你道歉。”

昨晚回到帐篷后腰酸背痛，又怕被女眷们看出纰漏因而匆匆睡下，今早起来就往朝露峡谷赶的法师扬了扬眉毛，示意对方继续往下说。

战士就好像个拒绝小姐示爱的男人，脸涨成番茄红，支支吾吾：“我是说，我不是故意的……昨晚那个，你知道，我喝得太多了，一时冲动……”

法师一贯微笑着的唇角平了下去，他露出个玩味的神情：“你的意思是说，你不是有意的？”

因为“酒后把对方上了”而害臊的战士没听出法师的话尾少了一贯的优雅卷舌，他下意识地接话：“对，对，我是无心的，只是喝得太醉了……”

法师举起的纤细手指止住了战士要说的话：“好了，你不必多言了，我懂你的意思了。”苍蓝色的湖面结起了冰，白霜映得那湖畔的红山茶愈发显得高贵而生人勿近：“源先生的意思是，昨晚的事情当没发生过？”

紧张的人类青年没听出话里有话，下意识地答道：“对，是这个意思，我很抱歉，我会尽力补偿你的，一旦有什么我能做的……”

“没必要。”对方止住了博雅滔滔不绝的歉意，法师露出一个礼节性的微笑，说出来的句子也不再是受国的语言而换成了大陆的通用语，“大家都是成年人了，我懂得源先生的意思，本来就是一夜风流，合则聚不合则散，这都是寻常事情，您没必要那么紧张。大家就当没发生过就是了。”

精灵说完再度微笑起来，他抬脚要往外走，而战士则被精灵果决的态度所震惊，一时间不知道是该诧异于精灵突然对自己用上敬语，还是他所假想的“必须花费极大力气才能取得对方原谅，事后要付出金钱或是人力进行补偿，十分棘手”的场面并没有出现。

年轻的战士结结巴巴地，他敏锐的作战本能让他嗅到了山洞中紧张焦灼的气氛，还没想到该说什么的青年下意识地伸出手去，一把攥住准备离开的半精灵。

但是他想要描补的语句在对上那双澄澈却冷淡，此刻看起来有点接近吟游诗人的蓝眼睛时，战士嘴里的客套话全都丢进了深海之下。

战士茫然不知所措的表情似乎取悦了法师，对方伸出手，微凉的指尖掰开了战士紧攥自己手臂的五指：“我说了，大家都是成年人了，基于自己的意愿选择就好。”

“当然，”法师微笑起来，眼角的红山茶妩媚高傲，“如果源先生方才的意思是——‘做床上深交的朋友，床下的普通朋友’，那我也可以奉陪。”

“你……”出身贵族的青年虽然见惯了风月，但是对于半精灵这样气定神闲，说起云雨就像是吃饭喝水的态度所震惊，其冷淡疏离的态度好似昨晚上被男人的阳具捅进屁股里的不是这位法师本尊，而是他捏出来的躯壳似的。

“你怎么这样……”战士结结巴巴，他此刻竟有点狐疑起来：他先前的冒险经历只觉得精灵大致是个优雅高傲的种族，但他却从未听说过精灵还有这样的一面。

怎么像那些荤素不忌的野蛮人似的……青年在心底嘀咕着，为了他自己的性命安全好赖是没有说出来。

他变幻莫测的神情早就被法师看在眼里，半精灵蓝色的眼睛饶有兴趣地看着人族青年结结巴巴欲言又止的模样，像是终于欣赏够了一出滑稽戏般，才不疾不徐地靠近战士，带着爱抚与捉弄兼有的神态摸了摸战士线条坚硬的下颌。

“？！”战士还来不及反应，就听到耳边响起半精灵的低语——

“毕竟，昨天晚上被夹硬了然后不依不饶，闹到不得不设了结界的，似乎不是我呢。”半精灵浅笑道。

人族青年一时间只觉得脑子里炸开了五彩缤纷的烟花，仿佛有八个小人敲锣打鼓在他耳边跳着笑闹：“丢人！”

素来好胜的年轻人也顾不得自己脸颊发烫，反手把法师拉了过来，下意识地斗口道：“我说，昨晚上——似乎被戳得不停地流水还夹紧别人腰的，也不是我啊？”

这样直白的荤话使得法师白皙的脸颊终于浮现出一丝红晕，那张原本冷淡得如同霜雪的脸上出现了表情的裂痕。战士像个恶作剧得逞的孩童一样，瞬间忘记了昨晚让他辗转反侧的烦心事，忍不住低笑起来。

但是他笑没两声，就被法师揪住了衣领，青年的半精灵带着一股倔强的模样，扬起了他那英气的浅色眉毛，两瓣山茶花落了下来：“要不我们再试一次？”

第二次的擦枪走火发生在白天，藉由洞穴外射进来的阳光，战士能够很清楚地看见他昨晚在半精灵身上留下的纹章。是属于源氏贵族，精力充沛的证明。

那如同雪地上狐狸留下的脚印，又像是在卷轴上挥洒的墨痕，半精灵繁琐的服饰落下后是属于他的气息，是令战士安心的味道——丢开背包的战士将半精灵搂进自己怀里，却忍不住想起昨夜两人回到帐篷后的情景，那只小白狗凑上来后狐疑地抽了抽鼻子，嘀咕了声“怎么晴明大人身上有……”

还好当时已是月上中天，否则在场的每一个人都能看清他脸上的红云。

战士抱着那纤细的腰肢，爱怜地摩挲起腰窝的弧度，精灵族大部分都是纤细高挑的身形，这个和人类的混血儿也不例外——没有精灵的冷漠疏离，却又得到了精灵的姿容和优雅。至于更深的层面，譬如半精灵混血的惹人怜爱的身材，修长的双腿和那两腿之间那隐秘又美妙，诱人流连的花园，则就是只有深入的访客才能知道的了……

战士的食指沿着半精灵的脊椎一路向下，在尾椎的浅窝停下，青年刻意用因为长期握住武器而生出茧子的指头摩挲那小小的浅坑，这样的构造使得半精灵的身体拥有完美的弧线。

奶与蜜之地。战士的脑海里没由来地出现了这句话。

他拜访起昨夜爱怜过的蓓蕾，如果说昨夜那还是含苞待放的粉色，那么今日它已经是被狂蜂浪蝶摧残过的，透露出糜烂气息的盛放的玫瑰了。

博雅故意用尖牙去引逗那留下蜜蜂拜访痕迹的花瓣，嘴角噙笑：“最卓绝的大法师，难道你不会给自己上一个治愈的魔法吗？这样的浅的痕迹想必只需要动用入门级的魔力吧？”

法师嗔他一眼，但是眼角的红晕中和了怒气，却让蓝眼睛的看起来更像是在调笑：“因为我得……”

“留下来提醒自己，我一夜风流约到了个杀伐果决，第二天就分得干净的对象呢。”法师搂着战士的脖颈浅笑，指甲轻轻滑过对方的乳头，不轻不重带着埋怨揪了一把。

“唉哟！”博雅自知理亏，低下头讨好地用唇去描摹法师眉眼的形状，他终于把吻落在法师的眼角，堪破了一路以来困扰自己的迷雾——法师眼角的红山茶是天生的，并非化妆。

情迷意乱的战士总算还记得昨晚的步骤，他伸手要去够被自己丢在一旁的背囊，他记得里面有防冻用的油膏。

半精灵伏在他耳边吹气，见战士摸索半天翻出一罐膏药，忍不住“噗呲”一声笑起来：“你倒是学得很快啊，博雅。”

“那，那总不能让你做完了还给自己施法治愈吧，”战士脸色通红地嘀咕，“那我成了什么人了？”

“不用了。”法师笑着去捉战士的手指，抛开那罐油膏，引逗他直接摸向昨夜拜访过的神秘庭院：“只用你昨晚的馈赠……想必也够了。”

博雅满面通红地被人捉着自己的手指送进了那个温暖湿润的入口，他在其中捕捉到暧昧的黏液遗留，抽出来却全是自己的气息。

战士窥见那花园的入口红肿着，仿佛在无声地控诉昨晚访客的粗野和冒进，伴随着战士搅合的指尖溢出白浆，就像是馅饼上诱人的芝士一般。明明是进犯的一方，博雅却红了脸。

但是当法师的吻落在他的耳垂上，像是狐狸叼住猎物时，战士就顾不得羞涩了，他被自己的气息与法师的气息两者混合的产物所蛊惑，将撩起衣袍下摆，露出遍布齿痕的腿根的法师搂进自己的腿弯里，朝勃起的阳具按了下去。

伴随着肉体拍打的声音响起的还有凿击的水声，仿佛是某个药房的学徒在捣药般，这样纯有力度却对技巧并不纯熟的做法让被压在山洞墙壁上的法师皱起了眉头，他转过头去扯了扯战士的脸颊：“你在捣药吗？”

气喘吁吁的战士憋得脸红，正在兴头上的他看到法师嗔怪的脸色，虽然大部分神智都已经被脐下三寸所占据，但终究还有那么一丝让他一边揉搓着法师那如同绸缎的肌肤，一边喘着气问道：“那我该……”

法师没有说话，而是转过身来自己把腿架上了战士那厚实的肩膀，让战士那青筋凸起的性器稍稍滑出来一点，旋即在体位和情液的滋润下进得更深。伴随着这个举动，战士不由得满面通红——不止是因为翻身的过程中，法师那柔软的内壁因为被深嵌其中的阳具刮过而收得更紧，几乎要把战士含得喘不过气来；更是因为在这样的过程中，他看到了淅淅沥沥的白浆沿着两人的紧密贴合的地方渗了出来，诚如学徒捣出的药浆。

“你该这样才对。”法师抓起战士放在自己腰侧的手，把他的手放在自己的胸口，引逗着指尖去采撷馥郁的玫瑰，唤回了看得失了魂的年轻人的神智。

战士看到法师朝自己吐了吐舌头，那嫣红的舌尖在淡粉色的唇边滑过，像是乳霜蛋糕上的酒渍樱桃，令他不由自主地吞了口唾沫。

“接下来的事情不用教了，”战士听到自己喘着粗气，包含情欲的声音，“老师只需要坐着改卷就好了。”

\-----------------------------------------

当法师终于把自己里三层外三层的袍子穿好后，等在一旁的战士把法师的便帽递了过去：“晴明，我得向你道歉……”

“怎么了，又反悔想要‘只做朋友’了吗？”法师回头看见战士惴惴不安的神情，故意出口调侃道，“如果是这样的话，我想可没必要再重复一遍了。”

“不不不，我没有这个意思，”战士连忙摆手，像是怕法师就此甩脸走人一样，猛地上前一步攥住了法师的双手，“我是说，我得为我今天那些无礼又不加考虑的话道歉……”

法师端详着战士通红的耳尖，忍不住弯起唇角，而对方则磕磕绊绊地继续说道：“还有，晴明……我……我想请你答应，我们俩不做朋友了。”

“不做朋友？”法师被握住的双手从战士激烈的脉搏上滑过，故意说道，“怎么我第二次擦枪走火之后关系反而更差了，难道还睡出仇人了吗？”

“不，”战士的脑袋在关键时刻灵光了起来，他一瞬间也不磕磕绊绊了，“我想和你交往，就像情人那样！”

法师终于忍不住笑起来，他凑近战士，而对方微微低头充满期待地看向那双蓝眼睛。

“博雅，你知道吗？”法师的话音里有藏不住的笑意，“你现在的样子——”

“就像那种被人吹一吹枕头风就改弦更张的男人。”法师一扬衣袍走出了山洞。

战士在原地呆愣了一会儿，反复琢磨对方刚才上扬的话尾的他才猛然惊觉过来，连忙跑出去欢天喜地跟上法师的脚步：“嘿，晴明，你答应了是吗？”

“走快点。”法师却不回答战士的疑问，但是上扬的唇角出卖了半精灵的心情，“山洞里可没有草药，待会神乐问起来我们可没法回答。”

\---------------------TBC---------------------------------- 

**Note:**

<strike> 刚开始做人设的时候，我十分想让晴明成为德鲁伊</strike>

（点击**previous chapter**查看前一章，点击**next chapter**查看下一章，没有的话说明已经是最新章节）


	5. 一种承诺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……但是魔法不能在此时此刻——让我以这样的心情拥抱你。”

“啊嚏！”当小白又一次踮起脚去吹道旁的蒲公英，结果被飞舞的种子钻进了鼻孔后，博雅终于忍不住扯了扯半精灵的衣袖。

“怎么了？”半精灵低声问道。战士则心有不忍地直指背着比如同一座小山般的包裹的白狗——它背上的包裹里装满了四人在朝露峡谷采集到的紫靫草与飞霜草。

比起去时道路上的小小风波，抵达朝露峡谷并且采集到的足够的草药这一过程简直乏善可陈，倒不如说这一趟晴明为宽慰神乐的精神而特意规划的旅途，本来就不会有太大的风险——除了道中可能钻出来的发情魔猪或者饿得要杀路人吃肉的螳螂人之外，对于老道的冒险者而言除了在沿途欣赏风景，基本不需要花费心思。

“我们就这么让小狗一路背回王城去吗？不会把它压垮吗？”战士看着比狗还高大的包裹，心有不忍。

“放心，小白是梦山之狐，”法师露出气定神闲的微笑，“这不过是它的幻化而已，本体比你我都要大呢，这点重量对它而言算不了什么。”

“再说了，让小白因为紫靫草的气味而分心，”半精灵的眼里露出狡黠的笑意，“也好过它喋喋不休地追着你问‘为什么博雅先生身上会有晴明先生的气味？’来得好吧？”

博雅不禁闹了个大红脸。他想起小白在昨日吃晚餐时拱进法师的怀里，像贵妇人的宠物狗那样在半精灵的怀中打了个滚后，这只小白狗抖了抖它那可恶的鼻子，露出疑惑的表情：“晴明先生，为什么我好像在你身上闻到了别人的气……等等，是博雅先生的气味！”

当时正在喝山鸡蘑菇汤的战士差点一口呛死。

半精灵不慌不忙地摸了两把小白的肚皮：“因为我这些天都和博雅先生睡一个帐篷里，沾上他的衣服气味也是正常的。”

担心同行的吟游诗人听到这段对话的博雅红着脸转换了话题，他指着包裹问道：“这就是炼制爱情魔药所需的全部了吗？”

“对，剩下一些常见的药材在王都的药房都可以买到。”法师点点头。

“炼成之后要怎么使用呢？”博雅好奇地问道。

“服用，至于这就是秘书官夫人自己的问题了。”半精灵朝战士兼自己的新情人眨眨眼睛，“比丘尼女士打算配置的忘情水我没有看过药方，不过大致是相类似的使用指南吧。”

“嘿，说起来这个委托人倒是真的幸运，”博雅随口笑道，“他家人竟然分头找到了最著名的大法师和吟游诗人，不过母亲和女儿的解决方案却截然不同。”

博雅想到这里心生好奇：“你打算依照秘书官的夫人的委托为她调配能让丈夫回心转意的爱情魔药，而八百比丘尼女士则为了断绝秘书官的痴念要让他吃下忘情水，这两种药效不会在秘书官的肚子里冲突吗？我是说……会不会造成什么难以预料的连锁反应？”

“这……”向来博学多才的大法师晴明陷入了沉默，好一会儿才说道，“博雅，我也不清楚，‘爱情魔药’与其说是‘魔法’，更像是‘药物’……”

“或者说，它其实是‘媚药’的更高级版本，你知道的人的脑子总是难以避免被情欲所冲击，每个人受到的影响程度只是或多或少罢了。爱情魔药也是如此，它比起一般操控时间或者空间的法术来说，更接近于魅惑类的暗示魔法——只不过是大部分作用依靠药效完成的。”法师说道。

博雅也陷入了沉默，好一会儿后他不知怎地问出了最好奇的问题：“这样依靠药效得来的，算是爱情吗？”

“许多情绪归根结底是我们的肉体受到影响而产生的，”法师轻声说，“虽然灵魂和肉体并不是同一回事，但灵魂捆绑于肉体，某种程度上……影响了肉体也就操控了灵魂。”

博雅看着晴明那双湛蓝的眼睛，又想起了自山洞中向对方表白“请和我成为情人吧！”，在欣喜过后渐渐冷静下来的思维里浮现出的问题：

他当时出于对晴明的爱怜和渴望，还有“我得负责”，以及不想看到这个半精灵伤心和气郁的内疚，任由心灵主宰喉咙，直接向对方表白，希望对方成为自己的情人。

但是说起来，他和名为晴明的半精灵法师的相处也就只有他接下委托到现在的半个多月，这样翻涌在他心头的急迫冲动，和对于对方肉体的渴望，真的能被归类为“爱情”吗？

亦或者只是一时的头脑发热？就像这爱情魔药起效的方式那样，只不过是基于“源博雅的肉身”自己酿造的秘药而已？

再如八百比丘尼调配的忘情水，秘书官那样附庸风雅的男人苦苦纠缠吟游诗人时，一定说过“没有你的话我活不下去”、“我对家里的黄脸婆已经没有了爱情的感觉”，但以吟游诗人的笃定来看，这些表白之词在一杯忘情水后都不复存在。

既然爱欲的诞生和消灭皆可藉由药物，那么人们又如何肯定自己在做出决定时是完全出于心灵的渴求，而非肉欲酿造的魔药呢？

博雅一时间觉得无法回望那双凝视着自己的蓝眼睛，别开了视线。

\-----------------------------

“博雅？”当战士和半精灵再次投宿于来时的旅馆房间时，他的新情人从背后抱住了战士的腰。

像是小狗撒娇那样，战士感受到半精灵柔顺的头发在自己背后蹭了蹭，发出期盼的声音：“博雅——”

战士清楚这样的暗示，在神乐和比丘尼外出的时刻，他的情人就会用这样柔媚的， 和以往端庄冷静的声线全然相违的模式叫他。

而他则无法抵挡那开在冰蓝湖畔的红山茶；亦或是从花园中倾泻而出，连最婉转的黄鹂也甘拜下风的咒语；他会在爱人带着泣音的低吟“博雅”中搂紧半精灵纤细的腰肢，把自己埋进他体内更深处，用自己身上天然的画笔去描摹那柔软的、湿润的、热情含吮着他的内壁的每一个细节……

他无法拒绝半精灵发出的邀请。

于是战士转过身，搂住扑进他怀里的爱人，把对方往房间的稻草堆上推。

半精灵那如同银河的头发在金黄色晒得有阳光香气的稻草上铺开，像是打泼了一地的牛奶。

和他眼睛同色的发带被战士生着茧子的手扯开，他听到法师的低笑声，对方伸出那微凉的指尖逗弄着他的喉结，就像是给小白挠下巴那样。

与此同时，法师那双白皙的，被战士捉起来亲吻过的脚踝伸向了战士用于在半精灵身上作画的画笔。

他感到那灵活得像条鱼的脚趾头踩过自己的性器，指甲从每一根青筋上刮过，而大拇指则重重地按了一下马眼，带着湿润的水汽逃走了。

他在法师的眼里看到捉弄的笑意，而他无法克制自己的回应——无论是出于想要在打闹中占上风的嬉戏念头；还是要用法师的酒浆浇灭自己周身的情欲之火的渴求，他都——无法拒绝。

他托起法师的腰窝，让那神秘的花园为自己敞开，熟练地用自己的生着茧子的指节去刮那柔软湿润的内壁——他故意的，他知道茧子会让法师颤抖起来，会让半精灵蓝色的湖畔涨起情欲的浪潮，溢出打湿岸边的红山茶。

他是主导者，也是被操控者，他能令法师低吟着像是歌唱一般唤他名字，柔顺地雌伏在他身下；但他同时也是法师牵着的一条人形犬，当法师握住缰绳——当那用于施法的手指握住他翘起的阳具，笑着把他往床上拉的时候，他除了法师的方向，哪里也不想去了。

他在法师如同白绢一般的身体上作画，而法师则以他的肌肉进行雕刻，用他的牙齿，用他丰润的嘴唇在上面铭刻下爱欲的铭文。

他们是调酒师也是药房的学徒，就像是在茶叶中丢下糖块那样，在交换彼此的体液中沾染对方的气息，调和出一杯使人沉醉的爱情魔药。

是的，使人沉醉。博雅倒在稻草堆上，浑身像是刚从水里捞出来般的大汗淋漓，搂着伏进怀中，仍然兴致勃勃地用舌头在他的乳头上雕刻的半精灵。

至少他已经沉醉进了这肉体酿造的魔药之中。他为此上头而陶陶然，但即便如此，战士的心中却还是有着疑问——

这是否太快了。他想，只是半个月的旅程，他就和自己的搭档兼本次委托的二道雇主搞在了一起，并且越过人族常见的交往流程：聊天、送花、约会……直接上了最后一道菜。

他无法否认半精灵的身躯带给自己的诱惑力，但也因此难免心生疑惑：这一切发展得如此迅捷，使敏锐的战士难以判断是基于心灵的沉沦，还是仅限于肉体的侵蚀呢？

战士无法解明心中的疑团，于是他看向半精灵，视线掠过那被他耕耘过，布满纹章的土地，对上那一双蓝眼睛。

他在里面读到饕足后的惬意；读到放松和信任；还有涌动着如同春潮涨水般的……情欲。

自己不能堪破这剂魔药的解除方法，那么半精灵法师呢？战士心里如同用马鬃垂了把重剑，晃荡个不停——

是半精灵的吻先落在他的唇上的。那么对于半精灵来说，是否某一日的放手也会和落下的吻一样突如其来呢？

他那些直接的表白和拥抱，眼角的笑意和唇齿间的香气，是否也会如同调配药剂那样，信手拈来而又伴随着药效褪去，稍纵即逝呢？

战士无法克制住这样的疑惑，魔法的领域对于他这样半路改行的人来说已经是艰深得遥不可及的领域了，但人和半精灵间的寿命差距却是这块大陆上每个种族都知道的常识：

半精灵虽然因为混血而没有精灵那样漫长的寿命，但比起人类短暂的几十年而言，半精灵会有着两三百年的悠长旅途，见识过更多的风景和更广阔的世界。

就像人和提夫林、矮人和兽人那样，不同种族间因为寿命的差距导致了千差万别的礼仪和风俗，还有彼此间截然不同的道德观……

那么对于此刻躺在他怀中的半精灵而言，是否这一刻的相拥不过是一次无关紧要的调配药剂，主动出击则是采撷珍贵草药时的果决呢？在得到令人满意的配方，尝够了药汁的风味后，厌倦的法师是否会果决地饮下一捧友人秘方里的忘情水——亦或者根本不需要忘情水，只需要静待爱情魔药的效力消散后，就继续坦荡毫无牵挂地开始新的冒险呢？

战士的呼吸沉重起来，就像他难以解明促使他拥住法师的激荡情愫的成因那样，他也无法推演法师离去的场景，只觉得这仿佛最坏的噩耗报信，令他不敢打开信封。

“怎么了，博雅？”新情人柔和的声线把战士飘忽的思绪拉回现实。

战士不欲再去探究那双蓝眼睛里隐藏的线索，他想自己无法读懂这张药方，于是贵公子闭上眼睛：“我困了，睡吧。”

\---------------------------------------------------

说实话，以他们四人的实力，哪怕此刻去深幽的地下隧道探宝，亦或者讨伐邪恶的黑袍法师拯救被绑架的公主；再要不就是化装潜入某个国君的宫殿，查找最机密的情报，都无不是信手拈来。

但此时他们只是为了完成一个贵妇人哀怨的抢救婚姻计划，才踏上这趟旅程的，所以他们也远离了眼魔、龙族、底栖魔人的威胁，而是在蓝鱼镇外的大道上制服一群蒙面的山贼。

这也是受蓝鱼镇的镇长，那个皮肤靛蓝色据说是人和鱼人混血的中年男人所托。

备受村民信赖的镇长一脸为难地敲开冒险者的门，彼时战士不由得庆幸他带来的礼品的味道比起自己和晴明沾湿的稻草发出的气味还重，掩盖了某些尴尬的问题。

镇长递上烘干的咸鱼和干贝，一脸焦急：“最近总有一群野蛮人和半兽人组成的抢匪守在蓝鱼镇通往王城的官道上，勒索打劫过境的客商。蓝鱼镇的居民都靠从流进镇子的荒川里捕捞水产制成干货售卖谋利，这群山贼盯上这里后，外来的客商再也不敢来蓝鱼镇收购了，全镇百姓备受欺压，还请冒险者们救救我们。”

这是每个冒险者的游历生涯中不可避免会频繁听见的说辞，法师答应了镇长的请求，而战士也没有异议——毕竟几个山贼对于他而言不过小菜一碟。

战士在用箭把要逃跑的山贼钉在地上后，揩汗走了上去，准备踢醒在地上装死的山贼头领，问问他们的窝点在哪儿，好取回金银还给村民——这是标准的委托任务流程。

被打断了手臂的牛头人倒在地上哆哆嗦嗦：“饶命……饶命……我们把钱财都藏在挖出来的地窖里……”说着他的眼神飘向远处的丘陵。战士会意，把捆好的山贼们交给蓝皮肤的镇长，对法师使个眼色：“我们去看看？”

镇长和头上顶着荷叶的村民牵着被铁链锁住的喽啰往镇上的集会所走，跟冒险者们挥挥手：“千万拜托各位了！”

看着神乐期待的眼神，博雅把“要不你就在镇公所喝点果汁，等我们回来就好”给吞了下去，方才的战斗过于短暂，山贼比起魔法更擅长丢迷魂药和辣椒水之类的伎俩，但都还没来得及抛出手就被他钉死在地，所以神乐和比丘尼在分岔路口等了半天，一个山贼也没堵到——都被战士在前方砍得人仰马翻了。

小姑娘因为不能参与战斗还有些沮丧。那让她跟着去山陵里的地窖探宝也好，至少得把这次“冒险”安排得有模有样。

说起来，神乐这样的性格还真有些像自己呢，博雅在心里暗笑道，即便是早已成年的他，在每次的冒险委托之中，得知还有未探明的地方时，总会按捺不住自己的好奇心，更别说是“去清点投降的山贼的宝物库”这样毫无风险却又充满趣味性的小事了。

博雅这样想着，没听到走在最前方带路的牛头人话音里的颤抖和……难掩的得意：“就是这里了！”

照明魔法骤然映出拐角处的一个庞大黑影，博雅吃了一惊，下意识要张弓抵在山贼头目的背上，但牛头人却不跑也不躲，而是张开嘴撕心裂肺地大吼起来——-

糟了！博雅看那拐角的黑影像是巨蛛的模样，这才反应过来山贼头目的玉石俱焚之心——巨型毒蛛也好、巨鼬或是巨蝎也罢，这些生活在地底的怪物们大多视力不好却对声音敏感，只要冒险者们掌握一点潜行的技巧或是法师在行走时设下结界，就可以取巧避开，但若是惊动了可就得苦战一番了！

博雅想也不想一脚飞踢，踹断了牛头人的下颌，但是早已完了，拐角处的大毒蛛沿着火光映照出的蛛网路线飞速地移动过来，伴随着毒蛛的行进，被它用蛛网缠在蛛丝上的一个个人形茧迎风摇摆起来，里面也不知有多少是死是活的猎物。博雅喊了一声：“晴明！”

法师心领神会地丢过来一个火球术，“嘶啦!”一声，蛛网着火灼烧起来，巨蛛扬起毒牙愤怒地抖动着前爪，博雅连忙对后方的神乐喊道：“快跑！”但战士还来不及松一口气，就听到一旁的石壁缝隙中涌出“悉悉索索”的声音——

糟了！是小毒蛛群！这就是蚂蚁食象，一旦被咬到就会中毒麻痹，随后哪怕不喂了大毒蛛，也要成为小毒蛛的美餐。

博雅猛踹一脚牛头人，一脚蹬在岩壁上要往洞穴外跳，但他一蹬下去岩壁应声碎裂，博雅脚下一滑往洞底蛛网的方向直直摔了下去——

怎么刚才一脚竟然踩在了碎裂风化的石板上，真是时运不济——

博雅诧异于此时他竟然还有闲心想到这点，战士的求生欲使他用坠落时的时间差拔出刀柄，想要在落到蛛网上时砍断这一切，以期求生。

但能够在洞穴深处愉快地吃了这么多倒霉蛋，并把战利品悬挂在蛛网上做成装饰用风铃的毒蛛显然也不是等闲之辈，博雅跌落蛛网的一瞬间便浑身冷汗，他锐利的刀锋挟带着下落的重力竟然只砍断了两根蛛丝便旋即被黏在上面。而他的手脚也被带着黏性的蛛丝粘得严严实实，更别说接触到蛛丝的皮肤一阵麻痒，显然是中毒的征兆了！

完了，这次搞砸了！博雅的脑袋被黏在蛛网上动弹不得，只能用眼角的余光看着巨蛛抖动着节肢向他爬来，边走边喷出蛛网加固猎物的手脚——

“快——”博雅用最后的力气喊道！

但他试图提醒同伴的努力，和巨蛛想把他裹成茧子吸干的行为都被打断了——

昏暗的洞穴骤然间燃起刺眼的白光，伴随着悦耳的治愈琴声，一只硕大的白狐从上方一跃而下，利爪挟带着火焰，狠狠地给扬起节肢防御的毒蛛来了一下，毒蛛的口器中发出“嘶”的一声，两对毒牙敲击示威，又是一跃而起，扑向那只带有红纹的白狐——

“哥哥！”博雅听到了清脆的女声，他用艰难地用转动麻痹的脖子，看到了上方粉衣少女担忧惊慌的表情，对方挥舞起一直攥在手里的长柄伞，跃起的白狐感知到了主人的魔力，飞扬的尾巴燃起更加炙热的火焰，瞬间烧灼了整张蛛网。

博雅大头朝下掉了下去，他脑子里只有一个念头：果然不能让妹妹和陌生成年法师住在一块，看看源家的降灵学派都被这位王都的大法师带成什么样了——神乐的守护神不该是跟亲哥哥一样是只可爱优雅的小黑猫吗？怎么竟然是那只成天上蹿下跳的小白狗？

要是小白狗敢跟神乐瞎嘀咕“我从晴明先生身上嗅到了……”之类的话，他就用块肉干堵住那小狗的嘴……

博雅的念头和他的坠落一道戛然而止——

裹着蛛网的战士落在了大法师召唤出的纸鹤上，他的脑袋砸在法师的手臂上，并没有和尖利的岩石接吻。

但是战士并不太喜欢这样——因为他模糊的视线里看到自己被蛛网裹了一头一脸，就像个……穿白纱的新娘那样。

正在腹诽的战士忽然感觉朦胧的视线豁然开朗，脸颊上的麻痹一扫而空，法师微凉的指尖透出治愈的白光抚了上来，心肺骤然间松快起来的战士下意识地别过脸去——

毕竟被一只并不算得上赫赫有名的毒蛛给暗算成这样，还被亲妹妹和……王都的大法师看完了全程，着实丢人。

但是王都的大法师，战士的新情人却不依不饶地把他的脑袋又扳了过来，在战士的视线中，那双湛蓝色的眼睛越靠越近——

山茶花瓣再一次落在了战士的唇上：“博雅，魔法可以让枯木逢春；可以调转日与夜；还可使人坠入情迷意乱的幻梦；但是魔法不能在此时此刻——让我以这样的心情拥抱你。”

博雅用挣脱蛛网的手一把将大法师搂进怀里，用自己的舌头去描摹对方唇齿的形状。

即便自己对于药剂学一窍不通也无关紧要了，他完全读懂爱情魔药的使用指南了。战士心满意足地想。毕竟——肉欲、爱意、怜惜、同甘共苦……魔药的用料本无限定，天底下没有哪两张药方是一模一样的，他的病因也与众不同，只要调配出对症的就好了。

神乐看着在岩石间拥吻的两个成年男人，吃惊地捂住了嘴：“天啊，善神在上！”

“不，我亲爱的，”比丘尼的手指在少女的面前晃了晃，黑发的吟游诗人笑道，“应该说——”

“阿斯塔蒂保佑。”

\----------Fin-----------------------------

Note:

*阿斯塔蒂_Astarte_：腓尼基人崇拜的爱与丰饶的女神，被认为与美索不达米亚伊丝塔女神同源

*迦摩_Kamadeva_：印度神话中的爱神

<strike>神乐：某个哥哥一开始说是来找妹妹的，后来不知道为什么天天和同行的法师去找草药</strike>

<strike>本文又名：《天上掉馅饼的时候怎么吃》**/**《找妹妹送老婆？我的冒险之旅不可能有这么多次大成功》</strike>

<strike>某法师手记：《愿者上钩：如何捕获一只战士》</strike>

<strike>吟游诗人秘札：《真香夜话：直男观察实录》</strike>

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

本文是送给**LOFTER@hnyjiy** 的生日礼物❤️，首先祝她生日快乐！

<strike>（那一天我就不该去找什么博晴主页投稿，不投稿也不会跌入</strike> <strike>996</strike> <strike>的牢笼……）</strike> <strike></strike>

不好意思拿错台本了，重读一下：

在被博晴主页君关进996的牢笼后，在隔壁牢笼里发现了**@hnyjiy** 太太，基于对搞同人的热爱，我们迅速地摩擦出了火花，<strike>并且达成了黄色换黄色的贸易协议。</strike><strike></strike>

所以当我结束被主页君的生贺压榨后，我想起了我的贸易合作伙伴，并且询问**@hnyjiy** 太太想要什么样主题的礼物？

**@hnyjiy** ：我想要西幻+欢喜冤家

**我**：ok，您的订单已经记录，顺便为了我的肝着想，我要插个flag：你的生日礼物不会超过2万字。

**写完后的我 ：**……总计3.4万，感觉有哪里不对（摸了摸光秃秃的头顶）

\------------------------------------------------------------

在构建世界观背景的时候，确实一开始有一点小难度（见chapter1的后记）但也算是比较顺利地解决了，不过对于一些读者来说可能要问了：

“既然是立足于DND世界观，为什么既没有龙也没有地下城？”

呃……这就要归因于具体的人物设置了<strike>（说着拿出了四张人物卡</strike><strike>.jpg</strike><strike>）</strike>本文中为了避免对DND世界观（其实可以等同于目前接受度最高的一类典型的“西幻世界”设定）毫无认识的读者产生阅读障碍，本文中省略了繁琐的设定阐明环节（毕竟大家是来读小说不是来玩游戏的），更多采用口头提及的方式暗示读者“这个人真的很厉害”。

实际上如果真的用游戏的设定量化四个主角具体技能等级的话，就相当于是“3个20级大佬带一个13级的老手……去单刷新手村”这样的难度，自然是遇怪如切瓜砍菜。<strike>（为什么他们的读条都不需要技能冷却时间</strike><strike>.jpg</strike><strike>）</strike><strike></strike>

再加上主题的贴合，于是就有了这个比起波澜壮阔的冒险更像是全家春游的爱情故事。

<strike>（那一年我刚出了深水城……）</strike>

说到本文中的另一个主题，“欢喜冤家”一开始我也想过几种类似于“不打不相识”之类的设定，但是如何让“两个陌生人一见面就怼起来”又成了新问题，直到我想起基于手游的设定，当博雅遇到神乐和晴明时，后两人已经是住在一个屋檐下的状态了。抛开游戏文案的各种bug和逻辑问题，正常人（尤其是亲哥哥视角）下面对少女和无血缘关系的成年男人同居，很难不用有色眼镜去看待——

Well! “合理的”误会起因有了！

于是我们的故事就此开始了。

最后，❤️再次祝愿寿星@hnyjiy 生日快乐！❤️

<strike>（已经从996牢笼里逃脱的寿星还欠我</strike> <strike>3</strike> <strike>张……）</strike> <strike></strike>

（看到这行字下面的❤了吗？点一下↓不用注册也能点↓【恶魔低语】）


End file.
